The Untitled Story Year 5
by matt311
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year - AU, eventual H/Hr. MildlyPowerful!Harry, Smart!Harry, TakesInitiative!Harry. See chapter one for more detailed summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Powerful!Harry (But not Super powered, just above average), Smart!Harry, WellBalanced!Harry, TakesInititive!Harry

While this story is categorized H/Hr, not much in the way of relationships is touched on in this story. Year six has more of that. It is definitely NOT R/Hr.

Harry enters his fifth year at Hogwarts. This story is AU, obviously. It is the fifth in a series of an as yet undetermined length, and the first written. I use ideas from a multitude of fanfic authors, and if you see your idea used, take it as a compliment, as I must have liked it. If it all seems too easy for Harry, it might be. Then again, that might change. Any bits that seem taken directly from Rowling's books likely are. Some things were simply done by her best. If some characters seem OOC, remember, in this AU, their experiences and personalities are slightly different.

Note - The universe that this story is in has Harry learning to control his magic around age 8. He is more likely to think a problem out than rush into something without thought. He is skilled on a broom, although he is not on the Quidditch team. He befriends Hermione on the train, and Ron doesn't make an appearance until that ill-fated Halloween, although the "Trio" does eventually form. He has made something of a friend of Mr. Ollivander, since he is interested in creating wands, and crafted his own for use as a second wand. In this universe, Dumbledore means well, but, as the saying goes, "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

This AU also uses the correct days for the calendar, therefore, Thursday, Aug 12, "1995", the date used in OOTP for Harry's trial, is an impossibility, since 12 August was a Saturday that year. It also does not have the first day of classes ALWAYS on a Monday, which is ALWAYS 2 September. Classes instead start on the first Monday after the first. Trying to keep track of "Hogwarts Time" and "Real Time" just gave me a headache.

The CADPAT (**CA**nadian **D**istuptive **PAT**tern) mentioned in the story were introduced in 1997/98 in the Canadian Armed Forces. See Wikipedia for more information.

* * *

Chapter One – A Staffing Project.

Wednesday, 19 July 1995  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
13:50

Harry was sitting on his bed talking to Ron and Hermione using the communication mirrors he had given them so they could talk more freely than using own post.

"I wonder who Dumbledore will have teaching DADA this year. So far, nobody has lasted more than a year, and we've had a most amazing variety." said Harry.

"That's a kind way of putting it Harry. One was a complete fraud, and of the remaining three, two tried to kill you. One was a werewolf, one a polyjuiced death eater, and the third was possessed by You-Know-Who." said Ron, counting them off on his fingers.

"Death Eater or not, you have to admit, we did learn in that class. Well, you did, Ron. Hermione and I already knew most of the material."

"So, how much longer until you can come to Grimmauld Place, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Four days, Ron. I can't wait to get out of here. I need to make a trip to Ollivander's and ask him some questions. I still don't see why Dumbledore insists on me staying here all the time. I think I proved without a doubt that I can at least get away from a death eater attack, and unless he's suddenly changed my 'guard' to Aurors, most of them would be next to useless in an attack anyway."

"He's just trying to keep you safe, Harry, but I agree about the guard. Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kinsley are the only ones who'd really be of any use." said Hermione.

"So, any new gems in the Daily Propaganda?" said Harry, changing the subject.

"No. The Ministry is still in denial about Voldemort's return, and they haven't changed their tune since they started painting you as a delusional, attention-seeking madman three weeks ago." answered Hermione, frowning.

"Stupid Fudge. I get the feeling this is going to cost everyone something major. I really ne–" started Harry, but was interrupted by a loud bellow from downstairs, "Sorry, I've got to go. The walrus is calling."

As he disappeared from the mirror, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I hope we get a decent DADA teacher this year. I think we're going to need one." said Ron. Hermione nodded.

* * *

Monday, 24 July 1995  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
London, England  
9:55

Ron and Hermione were waiting in the drawing room for Harry to arrive. They had gotten permission to take a trip into Diagon Alley after much begging (by Ron), reasoning (by Hermione).

At precisely 10:00, Harry appeared in the room silently, the soft pop that once accompanied his unique method of non-apparition (one of many "Harryistic" abilities, as Hermione called them) long since having been eliminated.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked.

At their nods, they popped to Diagon Alley. Making their way to Ollivander's, all three were constantly looking around for anything unusual.

"Harry, why are we going to Ollivander's? We all have perfectly good wands, well, yours has that problem when used against Voldemort's, but other than that…" queried Hermione.

"You'll see. You'll probably even be surprised. That is, if he can help me."

Arriving at the wand shop, they entered, and Ollivander appeared from the back.

"Ah! This is unexpected! Wands still working fine for you two?" he said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "I hear yours gave you a bit of trouble. I expect you're here for an alternate?" he said to Harry.

"Actually, no. I was wondering if I could buy, or perhaps make, a staff. I noticed that most death eaters are inexperienced with fighting with anything but magic, and a staff could come in quite useful. My friends might also be interested." said Harry, and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"This is an unusual request. It has been a long time since anyone has come to me interested in purchasing a staff, and even longer since anyone came to me asking how to make one. I'd be happy to guide you three through making your staffs, since I doubt you intend to go into competition with me." said Ollivander, with a slight chuckle.

"Excellent! When can we start?" asked a smiling Harry.

"Right now, if you want. I hardly have any customers until Hogwarts letters go out. If you'll follow me…"

Following Ollivander into the back of the shop, they watched as he grabbed several boxes off shelves on the way. Entering what was obviously his workroom, he set the boxes on a table and waved them over.

"You each need to choose a core or cores from here. You'll know which." He said, indicating the first box. "While you do that, I'll fetch some wood." He said, disappearing into a storage room.

"I guess I'll go first." said Harry. Walking up to the box, he felt a 'pull' from two materials. Taking out a phoenix feather and a basilisk fang (rather small, he noted), he stepped back, while shaking off the odd pull he got from Hermione's direction.

Stepping up, Hermione took a dragon-heart string, a unicorn tail hair, and then looked puzzled.

"What's up?" asked Harry, noticing this.

"I feel a pull like I did with these, but coming from your head. I suppose your hair."

"I must not have been imagining things then. I got that from your hair" said Harry, pulling a hair from his head. "Swap?"

Each now having the correct hair, Ron stepped up to the box, taking out a dragon-heart string and a unicorn tail hair. Stepping back, he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Nope, no pull from either of your hair."

The sounds of shifting and moving stopped in the storage room, and Ollivander came out, carrying a number of long poles, made of various woods.

"Now, I need you to repeat what you just did for the cores with these" he said, piling the poles on the table next to the boxes.

Again Harry went first, selecting what turned out to be ironwood and yew. Hermione selected yew and ash, and Ron took yew and cedar.

"Now, you need to choose a focusing stone for the tip of your staff" said Ollivander, motioning them towards the second box. Harry chose a rough diamond, Hermione an emerald, and Ron a Quartz crystal.

Over the next 3 hours, Mr. Ollivander walked the three through constructing their staffs. When they were finished, he took them out to the front of the store.

"Now, these are not registered with the Ministry, and as such, are not tracked like your wands. You three will need to practice using your staffs to get a feel for controlling the power you use with them, as they will work much better than your wands. I suggest that if you use them in public, you try to use them only in their wand-size state, as a staff likely would cause quite a stir."

Nodding, the three popped back to Grimmauld Place, leaving a confused Ollivander behind in his shop.

"But, the wards… they blew right through… no, they didn't… the anti-apparition ward is still intact." muttered Ollivander, before shaking his head and heading back to his workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Summer

* * *

Monday, 24 July 1995  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
London, England  
13:40

The trio headed down to the kitchen to find some food. They entered and were greeted by Molly Weasley, who had taken over cooking and cleaning from the apparently senile resident house elf, Kreature.

"Harry! I do hope you were careful today. I still don't see why you insisted on going without supervision."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I was careful. Nothing happened, and I insisted on no 'minders' because if something did happen, most of the available ones would become a hindrance more than a help."

Mrs. Weasley, not able to argue that point, went back to what she had been doing.

* * *

Wednesday, 2 August 1995  
Flourish and Blotts  
Diagon Alley  
11:15

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stocking up on books. Well, Harry and Hermione were, Ron had already picked out three and sat reading one. Harry was browsing the Defence section for useful titles, and Hermione was sacking the charms section. The person at the counter was smiling widely. Today was looking like a _very_ good day.

* * *

Tuesday, 15 August 1995  
Master Bedroom  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
19:30

"So, Sirius, any news on snake-face?" asked Harry, who was talking to his godfather.

"No. Snape has nothing new. He seems to biding his time."

"He's probably recruiting. Insane he may be, but even he knows you need more than two dozen followers to have any chance of success." theorized Harry.

"That's what Dumbledore thinks, too. Probably trying the Giants and werewolves as well. Last time he had some of each on his side."

"I can't decide whether I like or dislike this quiet. I like it because nobody's being killed, but the ministry won't wake up until the attacks start."

* * *

Wednesday, 16 August 1995  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
13:25

Avery was leaving the main room, feeling slightly nervous.

"He _only_ wants to break into Azkaban and _only_ wants to break out his followers. Well, I'd better get started." thought Avery.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was thinking about how to get a certain prophesy from the Department of Mysteries. He knew that only those mentioned in the prophesy were able to retrieve them, which meant that either Potter or himself would have to get it. Walking into the ministry himself was currently out of the question, as he rather liked recruiting without being harassed by Aurors. But how to get Potter to take it, he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Term Starts

* * *

Friday, 1 September, 1995  
King's Cross Station  
Platform 9 ¾  
10:45

In an unusual display of being ready, the Weasleys and Harry appeared at Kings Cross with more than a few minutes to spare. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly made their way to their usual compartment on the train, and waited for 11:00, while watching the platform slowly fill with parents, students, and families.

As the train pulled out of the station, the three started discussing the coming year.

"We still don't know who the Defence professor will be. That textbook is the usual one for OWL year." said Harry, frowning slightly.

"As long as it's not Snape, although I wouldn't mind someone else teaching potions. He's been after the defence position for years."

"I'd take Snape over another Lockhart any day. With Snape I'd at least have the possibility to learn something." said Harry.

"We'll just have to wait and see at the feast, as usual." said Hermione.

After discussing that for a few minutes, the three pulled out books and started reading (A defence book from Hermione for his birthday for Harry, A book on Arithmancy for Hermione, and a Quidditch book for Ron).

They read in peace for a few hours, before being interrupted by their bi-annual visit from a certain Slytherin.

Harry looked up from his book and saw Malfoy framed in the door. He rolled his eyes and the compartment door slid shut again before Malfoy could do more than open his mouth. When it immediately opened again, he put the book down and frowned at Malfoy.

"I'd have thought even a pureblood such as yourself would have been taught basic manners. Is there something you need, Malfoy? Or did you just some here to gloat about something your father did."

His train of thought thoroughly derailed, Malfoy closed his mouth and glared at Harry, before walking off. Harry closed the door again, and went back to reading.

As darkness started to fall, Harry put his book down and stretched.

"No Dementors this trip. No blasted Tournament. Anyone want to take bets on what will ruin this year or be involved in the Fifth Annual Moldishorts Parade?" asked Harry.

"Moldishorts?" asked Hermione with a grin.

"Well, people don't like saying Voldemort, and saying He-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated just increases the fear associated with him. I figured that calling him something that people found amusing would take away some of that power."

"That's a good idea."

"I thought so."

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the Trio made sure they had all their shrunken belongings in their pockets, and made their way off the train. When they reached the 'horseless' carriages, Harry stopped.

"Well, that explains how they move."

"How what moves, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The carriages. They're pulled by Thestrals. I saw Cedric get killed, which explains why I can see them, but you two can't. Also explains why that second year fell on his arse last year. Hard to walk around something you can't see. Come on, lets get in a carriage before we have to wait for one." said Harry, moving toward one of the empty carriages.

Once they were seated in the Great Hall, the first years sorted, and everyone quite hungry, Dumbledore said his usual piece (this year's 'few words' were "Wankel Rotary Engine", and food appeared on the tables.

Looking at the staff table, Harry frowned.

"Great. That's wonderful."

"Whams grrmht, -glump- Harry?" said Ron, through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I believe he said "What's great, Harry"", said Hermione, shaking her head.

"I think I know who our new Defence professor is. I believe that woman in the pink is Delores Umbridge. If I remember right, she's quite outspoken against so-called dark creatures, and, to quote her, "Dangerous Half Breeds". Looks like a toad. I'd be bitter toward anything with part-human ancestry if one of mine was a toad, too."

Ron, mouth now empty again, remembered something he had heard his father say.

"She's the Senior Undersecretary to Fudge. Looks like she's a 'Toady' in more than one sense." said Ron.

They were treated to a spit-take from Neville, who had been listening.

After the desserts had been cleared away, Dumbledore stood and silence fell.

"For those of you joining us for the first time, Welcome. For those returning once again, welcome back. As always, the Forbidde–" started Dumbledore, before being interrupted by Umbridge clearing her throat. The hall was suddenly filled with whispers. Nobody had ever interrupted Dumbledore's speech before.

As Umbridge gave her speech, both Harry and Hermione began to frown. When Umbridge had finished her speech, Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for that… insightful speech. Now, as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and the list of banned items is, as usual, posted in Mr. Filch's office."

"Well, this year ought to be interesting." said Hermione, looking thoughtful, tuning out the rest of Dumbledore's canned speech.

"Why?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"If you listened carefully, Ron, you'd know that the ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts. No doubt to curb the talk that Dumbledore is spreading about Voldemort being back." said Harry.

As the students left the hall and made their way to their dormitories, Harry had the distinct feeling that Umbridge would be a painful thorn in the school's side.

* * *

Monday, 4 September 1995  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:30

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished eating and were looking over their schedules. All three had History of Magic first thing with the Hufflepuffs, followed by potions. Ron had Divination after Lunch, while Harry and Hermione had Ancient Runes. All three had Defence last.

Making their way to the History of Magic classroom, they took seats and prepared for another battle to stay awake.

As the three of them made their way to Defence, they, along with the rest of the students were somewhat apprehensive. They took seats near the front and took out their books and wands. When class started, Professor Umbridge entered the room wearing a shade of pink that was disgusting, and a black bow on the top of her head. Harry thought it looked like a fly perched on a toad.

"Wands away, books out." said a smiling Professor Umbridge in a sickeningly sweet voice. Reaching the front of the classroom, she turned to the class.

"Good evening, class."

She receives a few half-hearted good evenings and some grunts in return.

"Now, that won't do at all. When I say "Good evening, class", you say "Good evening Professor Umbridge". Now, let's try again. Good evening, class."

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge" the class chanted back at her.

"That's much better." She waved her wand and a list appeared on the blackboard. "These are the objectives for this course. Copy them down and open your books and read chapter one. There will be no need to talk."

As the class copied down the information, Hermione frowned. After the class had started to read, Hermione raised a hand. Umbridge ignored her. Gradually, the class started to watch Hermione, having found the first chapter to be quite dry. After about two thirds of the class was watching Hermione, Umbridge called on her.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Granger, Professor."

"You had a question about the chapter?"

"No, about the course goals."

"I find them quite understandable, Miss Granger."

"I don't see anything about practising defensive magic."

"That is not part of this class. I know in the past, you have been subjected to a widely varying curriculum, and exposed to dangerous half breeds. This year's course is designed to be safe and is Ministry Approved." said Umbridge, and Harry thought you could almost hear the trademark on that phrase.

"Isn't there a practical portion in the defence OWL?"

"Yes, but with a proper understanding of the theory involved, there is no reason you shouldn't do well on the OWL."

"So the first time we use anything in this class will be on the exam?" asked a now frowning Dean Thomas.

"So we aren't being taught how to use defensive magic at all?" asked a stunned Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why ever would you need to _use_ defensive magic?" asked Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, I don't know… Voldemort, maybe?"

"Mr. Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead! He is not a threat! I repeat there is no danger!" said Umbridge, losing her temper slightly.

"Oh? So, what you're saying is that Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Mr. Diggory's death was a tragic _accident_. There is nothing to be worried about."

"And Barty Crouch Jr.'s scheme to get me to Little Hangleton was all a figment of my imagination?"

"Mr Potter, Detention! The Ministry says that-" started Umbridge, but was cut off.

"Even without You-Know-Who, what about the crazed nuts that randomly fire reductor curses into a crowd? I suppose they aren't a threat either?" said Seamus Finnigan.

"Mr. Finnigan, you have nothing to worry about. The Ministry has Aurors to protect the public from dangerous criminals."

The class went back to reading. Well, except Harry and Hermione.

After a further 15 minutes of Hermione's hand being up, Harry raised his.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I already read the first chapter."

"Then you can read the second one."

"I already read it as well. I've finished the book."

"Oh? What did Slinkhard say about Jinxes in Chapter 15?"

"He says that jinxes are just hexes that people want to sound more acceptable." replied Harry, looking slightly bored.

"Very well, you may do work from another class." said Umbridge.

Harry shrugged, and conjured a medium-sized sphere in front of him. He was slowly adding details to it, and colouring it using magic while rotating it in mid-air in front of him, when Umbridge noticed.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

"Making a globe."

"What class is that for?"

"It's not for a class. I didn't have any work for other classes that I could work on, so I decided to make a globe."

"Mr. Potter, I did not say you could use wands in this classroom. Put it away and find something else to do."

"I'm not using a wand, Ma'am. I haven't actually _needed_ one since first year." said Harry, wondering what her reaction to that would be. He was surprised when she drew her wand.

"Mr. Potter, you need to come with me. I'm taking you into ministry custody for using dark rituals."

Harry, along with the rest of the class, simply stared at Umbridge. "Dark rituals? I haven't done any rituals, to my knowledge, dark or light."

"Mr. Potter, that is impossible. Only very powerful wizards can do wandless magic, and you are too young to have that power naturally." stated Umbridge with conviction.

"Sorry to contradict you, but it has little to nothing to do with power. It's more related to your strength of will."

"That's a lie. The Ministry says that–" but was cut off by an irritated Harry.

"So that they can track magic usage, since they are incapable of tracing wandless-magic. I am not being put in ministry custody for using dark rituals, having performed none. I'm sure you can verify that with Veritaserum."

"Mr. Potter you will come with me! Users of dark magic must be punished with the full force of the law!"

"And, Professor Umbridge, that same law requires PROOF before you can even detain me, let alone serve any punishment. Now, since I have nothing to do in this class, I am leaving. I will be at detention." said a thoroughly irritated Harry Potter, before taking his things and leaving the room, his cloak billowing, proving that Professor Snape did not have a monopoly on that effect.

The trio was eating dinner when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to see you in my office after dinner."

As McGonagall walked away, Harry grimaced. "I'll bet that's about Defence. See you in the common room."

* * *

Arriving outside McGonagall's office, he knocked and was told to enter.

"Please, take a seat, Mr. Potter. Have a biscuit."

"Pardon?"

"Have a biscuit." repeated Professor McGonagall.

Taking a biscuit, Harry sat down, and started eating.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Umbridge came to me today complaining about you spreading lies and saying you used dark rituals to boost your power. If by lies she is referring to Voldemort returning, I suggest you keep your head down. I told her she was quite wrong about the dark rituals, but she still seems insistent on that. That may come back to haunt you. Remember, she works for Fudge. Just keep your head down and don't stir up trouble. Now, she said to tell you that your detention was tomorrow after dinner." said McGonagall.

Harry made his way back to the common room.

* * *

Thursday, 7 September 1995  
Outside Potions  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
10:27

"So, Potter, I hear you didn't think you were powerful enough, so you used some dark rituals to give yourself a boost."

"I'm afraid you heard wrong, Malfoy. I have no need to increase my magical power, having no need to make myself feel superior. I also haevn't performed any rituals, light OR dark, since I have no desire to resemble a cross between a snake and a human, unlike that thing your father bows to. On that note, you might tell him that he may do better if he had something to offer besides NOT Crucio-ing you."

Draco, unable to say anything that might reveal something, just sneered and entered the classroom.

After another session of favouritism and verbal abuse by Snape, the trio headed to the common room until dinner. After Harry finished his meal, he rose.

"Well, I'm off to detention with Umbridge. If you hear a large explosion from that part of the castle, either the Twins got to her or I had enough and blew out a wall or something."

* * *

Entering Umbridge's office, he was forced to repress the urge to return his dinner to the world partially digested. The office was covered in kittens. Well, pictures of them. On plates, cups, paintings, mobiles, and the wallpaper. It was also covered in pink.

"Please take a seat Mr. Potter. You will be doing lines."

He was starting to get out his quill, ink, and parchment, when he was stopped by Umbridge.

"You'll only need parchment, Mr. Potter. You'll be using this." Umbridge said, holding out an odd looking quill.

"What will I be writing?" asked Harry.

"I must not tell lies."

"How many times?"

"Oh, until the message _sinks in_." said Umbridge in sweetly.

_Lovely,_ thought Harry, looking over the quill. _A Blood Quill. What I would do for a pensive. Well, better disable that little feature for the moment…_

Harry started scratching at the paper with the quill. After about 2 minutes, he stopped.

"Professor, I think your quill is defective. No matter what I do, it won't write."

Professor Umbridge came over, and tested the quill. A hiss told him it worked fine for her. Taking it when she handed it back to him, he wandlessly negated the magic in the quill again, and tried writing. Umbridge, being the bigot she was, didn't know of any way to prevent a blood quill from working, and so thought there was none.

"Mr. Potter, put the quill on the desk and place your hands next to it."

Suspecting she was going to scan for any spells or alteration, he removed the effects from the quill. When her scans showed that everything was normal, she started talking to herself. After a few minutes, and hearing the direction the talk was moving, Harry put up an invisible shield. Sure enough, Umbridge attempted to wipe his memory of the detention, failing because of Harry's shield. Thinking she had covered her bases, she sent Harry on his way.

Arriving in the common room, Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting at a table near the back, studying, or in Ron's case, staring at the pages blankly. When he sat down across from them, they looked up.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"I hope for Fudge's sake he is unaware of what she is doing."

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

"Well, she tried to make me use a Blood Quill to do lines. She got frustrated when it wouldn't work for me, and tried to erase my memory of the detention. I'm not going to report it though. Not yet, anyway. From my legilimency scans, she is only trying to silence me. As I can disable or shield myself from most anything she does, I'll just wait for it to be to my advantage before I report it."

"But Blood Quills are illegal to use for anything other than signing legal documents!" protested Hermione.

"Yes, and if she destroys the quill, who would believe me? Even using Veritaserum, Fudge's Mouthpiece would make me out to be lying to get attention. I'll wait until it benefits me to turn her in. By then, I should have quite a laundry list against her. Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to take Fudge down with her."

Hermione looked sceptical, and Ron looked hopeful.

"Anyway, I'm going to be starting to work out some. No sense in having a staff if I can't use it properly, either because I don't know how, or because I don't have the strength to use it effectively. You two want to join me?"

"Definitely. I've never understood what it is the magical world has against physical activity, not to mention the food." said Hermione. "I imagine the already long lifespan would increase dramatically if they didn't eat so much junk and took care of their bodies."

At the mention of food, Ron looked up.

"What food should we be eating then?" he asked.

"For starters, more fruit and less puddings." said Hermione.

"Well, why don't we get up early tomorrow, and we can go out to the pitch and do some exercises before breakfast. I found a book about the relationship between physical strength and magical strength. Apparently, you don't tire as easily in duels if you're fit. I'll ask the elves what they can do for healthier food." said Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Exercise?

* * *

Friday, 8 September 1995  
Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
6:30

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the pitch. Harry and Hermione were both wearing tight sweats, and Ron was wearing his "Muggle' wardrobe and looking shocked at Hermione.

Hermione roller her eyes. "Ron, you need to get out more. You'd die if you went to a Muggle beach."

Harry transfigured his clothes into sweats. At the look from Ron, he explained.

"You'd be asking me to do that in about 15 minutes, you'll see."

As Harry and Hermione showed Ron how to stretch and warm up, having had PE in school, and Harry having been exposed to Dudley's boxing stint. After warming up, they started running around the pitch. All three were surprised at how out of shape they were, Harry being in the best shape of the three. They finished up with push-ups and sit-ups, and went back to the castle to shower before breakfast.

On the way back to breakfast, they stopped by the kitchens and talked with the elves. Surprisingly, all they had to do was ask for a healthier food to be available. The elves, being familiar with that sort of thing, only cooked what they did because it was what everyone was used to.

After explaining the food they were eating and why to a number of Gryffindor Table's occupants, they found that their exercise group gained several more people. Neville, seeing the merits of being able to dodge an attack eagerly joined. Ginny joined, along with Lavender Brown, who was always looking for ways to improve her looks. Their group would soon expand considerably, and include people from every house except Slytherin. The Trio didn't know it, but they had started a considerable shift in the dietary habits of the magical world for generations to come.

* * *

Thursday, 21 September 1995  
Near the Lake  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
06:30

Harry led the group of about 60 students through their warm-ups and then led them on a run around the lake. As he was nearing the end of the run, he noticed a short, fat, pink toad making its way toward the group. As they finished their sets of push-ups and sit-ups and began to make their way back to the castle, Harry found himself looking at Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out here in these… clothes… at this hour?"

"Exercising, Professor. Hogwarts does not offer a PE class, so I took it upon myself to stay fit. The other students decided to join me." answered Harry, who noticed that almost every student, and even some professors, had started attending his morning 'work-outs'.

As Harry was not breaking any rules, and there was nothing she could do to change that without drawing suspicion, she returned to wherever she came from in the castle.

Umbridge was not the only one noticing the differences in the student body from exercising. Professors higher up in the castle were noticing that students were still running in nearly late, but were never winded anymore. Dumbledore, noticing the number of students that could be seen out running around the lake before breakfast, was tempted to propose a PE class for next year, but didn't, because the mostly pureblood Board of Governors would shoot it down immediately, not seeing it as something worth doing. Sometimes, the Board was a real hindrance to progress.

* * *

Sunday, 24 September 1995  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
14:00

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office, enjoying a lemon drop, waiting for Dumbledore to cut to the chase. After what seemed like hours, but was more like 15 minutes, Dumbledore got to the point.

"Harry, I need you to report to Professor Snape for Occlumency lessons. I suspect that scar has formed some kind of connection between you and Voldemort."

"Indeed it has, Professor. However, I am not in need of Occlumency lessons, having mastered the subject in first year. You might tell Professor Snape that conducting random legilimency scans of students is illegal, however."

Dumbledore, sending a legilimency probe at Harry, found himself in a memory seemingly custom prepared for this event.

_Harry stood in a blank space that appeared to have no dimensions. _"_Hello, Dumbledore. As you can see, you were directed to this _(finger quote) _pre-recorded message _(end finger quote). _My thoughts are my own, and I kindly request that you stay out of them."_

As the message ended, Dumbledore found his probe violently ejected from Harry's mind.

"Also, I have closed my end of the link, so Voldemort doesn't even know it exists, currently." added Harry.

"I see. That is all I wanted to talk to you about, Harry." said Dumbledore, wondering when and why Harry had decided to learn Occlumency.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The DA

* * *

Saturday, 7 October 1995  
Three Broomsticks  
Hogsmeade Village  
13:00

Harry looked at the assembled group and waved a few privacy wards into place. They had met the previous weekend on the Quidditch pitch and hammered out the details for their study group. Harry would be 'teaching' it, and Ron and Hermione would be assisting. This meeting was just to make it official. They had settled on naming it the "Defence Association", or the DA for short.

"Now that prying ears will hear a heated discussion about professional Quidditch Teams, let's start. The three of us," said Harry, indicating himself, Ron, and Hermione, "thought we should form a study group for Defence, since the professor refuses to let us use magic. The study group will be mainly practical, since I'm sure you have all had enough of theory to last you a decade."

"If you join, you must agree not to tell anyone about it without asking one of the three of us first and getting permission. Under no circumstance are you to tell Umbridge. To join, you will all need to sign this agreement, which states that you will not tell anybody about the group without permission. The last thing we need is Umbridge and the Ministry coming down on us like a bag of bricks." continued Hermione, holding up a parchment.

"If you will all sign here, we'll move on to the rest of the information."

As the parchment went around and got signed, everyone who signed glowed for a second as the magical agreement took effect. Once everyone had signed, Hermione took the parchment back. Pulling out a bag, she reached in and took out a Galleon.

"This is how we will inform you of meeting times other information. I used a protean charm on these galleons, and they will heat up when new times are chosen, letting you know. The serial numbers will display the date and time of the meeting, with the first two digits being the day, the next two the month, 3 zeros, and then the time. The meetings will be on the 7th floor across from the painting of the dancing trolls."

"Why galleons?" someone asked.

"If you have to turn out your pockets, there is nothing strange about carrying a galleon." replied Hermione.

* * *

Tuesday, 10 October 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
19:30

After everyone had filed into the room, the door sealed itself and vanished from sight on the outside of the wall.

"Okay, everybody. To get this started, why don't we work on the disarming spell." said Harry from the front of the room.

"What good is that?" asked one of the students.

"Well, it can be quite useful if you remove your enemy's ability to attack you by taking away their wand. Not many can do wandless magic. Learning to do that spell wandlessly and silently is one thing I'd recommend, though, since that gives your opponent absolutely no warning. Why don't you pair off and practise, and I'll wander around helping."

After 10 minutes of chaos and mixed results, Harry yelled for them to stop. Not being heard, he noticed a whistle appear on a table. Picking it up and giving it a good blow, he made himself heard. Once the last wand had clattered to the floor, he took the ones who had shown they had mastered the spell onto the next one, while Ron and Hermione helped the rest learn it.

After the last of the students had made it back to their common rooms, minutes before curfew, Harry moved over to Ron and Hermione.

"I think I'll form my own version of the Order. The Order is excellent at information gathering, but when it comes to solving the problem, it's next to useless. The ministry may not want to do anything, and Dumbledore doesn't seem to be interested in actual fighting, but if I can cut Voldemort's legs out from underneath him, he'll be that much easier to finish off. I imagine he'll be making his presence known before the end of the school year, since trying to off me is fast becoming a tradition. You two are interested in joining, I take it?" asked Harry.

"Of course we are." said Hermione, "Who will be in this 'Order' of yours?"

"Well, I was going to feel out some of the DA. I remembered some Muggle history, and their wars. I looked into some of their tactics, and find it surprising that the Aurors don't use some of them. I'll give you some books, Ron, you're the strategist. Hermione, I have an idea for a mark we could send up when we start attacking them. Now, we'd better get back to the common room." Said Harry, and the three of them popped to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They didn't pop directly to the common room, the results of that event from first year still being talked about.

* * *

Friday, 13 October 1995  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
10:00

Lucius Malfoy entered the room, mentally preparing himself for yet another episode of _Crucio_-ing by the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, Report." hissed Voldemort menacingly, as Lucius Malfoy kneeled in front of him.

"My Lord, there are rumours that Potter may have started another group similar to Dumbledore's. My son said he overheard Potter mentioning an "order" to his friends in the halls, and noticed an unusual number of students are making their way to the vicinity of the 7th floor after dinner on some nights."

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "What is Potter doing now, right under that toad's nose, I wonder…" thought Voldemort.

"Very good, Lucius. Tell your son that Lord Voldemort is pleased with him. Send Avery in on your way out." said Voldemort after a few moments.

"Yes, my Lord." replied Lucius, hurrying from the room.

As Avery entered, Voldemort noticed that he looked less scared than usual.

"Well, Avery, how go the preparations for the plan?"

As Avery kneeled, he replied. "Very well, my Lord. Fudge denying your return is making this much easier than we had thought. He has thinned the ranks sufficiently to reduce the guard to a minimum."

"This is excellent. Move the plans up to two weeks from now. I trust that will not be an issue?"

"No, my Lord. We could easily manage next week, if you wanted."

"No, two weeks from now. I myself have some research I still need to complete. Actually, now that I think about it, move the plans to the 31st."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Wednesday, 1 November 1995  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:00

As the post came winging into the hall, Hermione received the latest Daily Prophet. Opening it up, the smile she had been wearing slid off her face.

"Harry, you won't like this."

"What has Fudge done now?" asked Harry.

"Not Fudge, Voldemort."

"An attack?" asked Ron, looking anxious.

"No. Well, sort of. He broke a number of his supporters out of Azkaban last night."

She handed Harry the paper, and he moved his food aside and laid it out on the table.

**Mass Breakout from Azkaban**  
Ministry suspects involvement of Sirius Black  
By Hal Strufth

Late last night, a number of You-Know-Who's most loyal supporters staged a mass breakout from Azkaban Prison. As this is only the second successful escape in the history of the prison, the Ministry suspects that the breakout was orchestrated by Sirius Black, who escaped two years ago, and is still at large. Fudge told reporters this morning that "Aurors are looking for the escaped convicts as I speak, and we are hopeful that they will be found in a timely manner."

When asked about the lack of success in locating Sirius Black, minister Fudge told us that "The Ministry is closing in on him." Whether this is the case or not comes into doubt, as we received information from a second source, who wished to remain anonymous, indicating that the Ministry was no closer to finding Black than they were a year ago.

For a list of escaped prisoners and background on them, see page 5.

"Great. As if his regaining a body wasn't enough. Now he has his minions again."

* * *

Thursday, 2 November 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
18:00

Harry had a different plan for tonight's DA meeting. He suspected that in light of the recent breakout, the general membership might want to step it up a notch, so to speak.

Harry currently had 10 people in his Order, who all took part in the morning exercises. Currently, the 'Order' was made up of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Cho Chang, Fred, George, and Susan Bones. They had been approached because they were the top performers in the DA. Harry had them training mostly after DA meetings, using the Room of Requirement as a gym and training area. According to the books, and what they could see, they were rapidly approaching the accuracy of Hit Wizards. Harry still hadn't gotten around to asking about martial arts training, but the 10 members of his 'Order' were in the best physical condition of any student at Hogwarts.

The members of his Order were currently standing in the front of the room wearing their uniform in the black scheme, waiting for the last of the DA members to arrive.

As the last member entered, the door faded from view in the hall, and the room became quiet. Harry stepped forward.

"As you all know, several of a certain snake-faced being's minions escaped from Azkaban two days ago. The ten of us," Harry said, motioning to the group at the front of the class, "are about to show you some of what we can teach you, if you are willing to make a few changes to this group. I, or rather, we, can tell you more details after you all sign a non-disclosure agreement similar to the one you signed when joining the DA."

Hermione stepped forward with another one of her agreements, and passed it around. After everyone had signed, Harry spoke again.

"Now that that is over with, if you'd all move back a bit, we'll get on with the demonstration."

After the crown had moved back a few steps, Harry waved a shield up between the crowd and the group at the front, which had split into two groups of five and separated about 15 feet.

After a pause, spells started flying at a pace that caused many jaws to hit the floor. After a few minutes, the light show stopped, and the room expanded.

"While I'm sure that was impressive, we are used to training together, and can anticipate the others' moves. If 25 of you would step forward?" said Harry, as the team he was not in moved off to one side.

After a few moments, a group of 25 DA members stood inside the shield.

"Now, you 25 are going to attack the five of us. Use only non-lethal spells, please. Your goal is to take out the five of us, and our goal is to do that to you. I'd advise you come up with a strategy. We start in 5 minutes." said Harry, before moving back to his team.

Five minutes later, the two groups faced off. The DA members acted first with a barrage of stunning spells, which bounced off a shield. As the Order started firing stunning spells into the DA members, their numbers quickly began to shrink. As the last DA member went unconscious, Ron called out "3:27".

After the 25 had been revived, Harry stepped forward again.

"As you can see, the five of us working together took down 25 you working as individuals. While the opening barrage was a good idea, a better plan was needed. The ten of us are in an as-yet unnamed group. Some of us specialize in attacking, some in defence, some in healing, and most in more than one of these. I hope to split the DA into those who want to join us in that group, and those who want to continue as we have been. The only requirement I have for joining is that you must be willing to work with any and all of those in the group. Those who wish to join stay after the DA meeting is finished. Now, let's get started on some shields."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Not another One!

* * *

Thursday, 9 November 1995  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
12:45

As the students sat eating their lunch, Professor Umbridge stood up. Unlike when Dumbledore stood, the hall did not grow quiet.

"Hem, Hem"

As the hall slowly quieted down, Umbridge started reading.

"Educational Decree Number 26. No Teacher may give students instruction in any subject not directly relating to the class material." said Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice, before sitting down.

"Wonderful. She must have noticed the students flocking to Flitwick for Defence tutoring. I can probably get to within 5 for the number of passing Defence OWLs this year. The DA will do fine, and probably less than 5 others who have private tutoring over the summer." said Harry, frowning at his plate.

"Another DA meeting tonight?" asked Ron.

"Why not. We've celebrated every other new educational decree with one since number 24." said Harry, pulling out his Galleon and tapping it with his wand, changed the numbers on it. "I talked to Snuffles yesterday. Seemed quite pleased at us pulling what he called "The biggest prank since the Marauders" off right under everyone's nose. I also told him about the 'Order', and he said that there needed to be something like it last time."

* * *

Thursday, 9 November 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
18:50

Harry was milling around the practising students. He was pleased with the progress that was being made. The room, true to its name, had come up with animated dummies for training, and Harry was currently working on improving accuracy and speed. DA meetings were up to 4 days a week now, and he still had not received any complaints about it, which surprised him, since he'd expected the Quidditch teams to be short on time. He was reluctant to make them any more frequent in case someone noticed something. He had worked through about 90 of the spells that could be covered on the OWLs, and had acquiesced when he started getting asked to teach wandless magic. About a quarter of the DA could now cast at least a third of the spells that would be on the defence OWL wandlessly and silently, and more than half could cast over three quarters of the spells silently with a wand. Yes, Harry was very pleased. There was bound to be some noise made when the ministry tried to take credit for the higher than normal OWL scores.

Moving to the front of the room again, Harry blew his whistle.

"Alright, we are way ahead of where I expected to be now when we started this group, and I thought we might start learning something not included on the OWLs. Who here knows how to cast a patronus?"

As nobody raised a hand or said anything, Harry continued. "Who can tell me what a patronus does?"

Harry called on a 5th year Ravenclaw.

"Yes, Mr. Boot?"

"A patronus will repel a dementor, and if strong enough will drive them away."

"Yes! Now, the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. The incantation alone is not enough, however. You must also focus on one extremely happy thought. It might be a memory, or something else that makes you extremely happy. You should practise being able to call that thought up without effort. A dementor will make it much, much harder to do that. Now, let's try it. On the count of three, then. One, Two, Three."

Shouts of _Expecto Patronum_ filled the room, and silvery mist hung like a fog, interspersed with a few corporeal animals. After the fog had vanished, and the students instructed to think happier thoughts, Harry counted again.

This time, a veritable zoo of creatures appeared, ranging from Harry's stag, to Hermione's otter, to elephants, birds, cats, dogs, and even something that looked to be a Pterodactyl.

"Oh, very good!" said Harry, "The examiners will be surprised by this, no doubt. When I learned it, I was told that most adult wizards had a problem conjuring a corporeal patronus. While having one on the second try is good, remember that the longer you are under the effects of a dementor, the harder it will get to pull up that happy thought."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – The "Other" Order

* * *

Thursday, 9 November 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:00

Harry was pleased with the progress of both the DA and those in his 'Order'. While the DA was learning spells at a rapid pace, the Advanced DA (the name decided upon for the Order) was learning them much slower. Not because there was any difficulty, but because in addition to learning the spells, they also learned to do them silently, and some wandlessly. No need to alert the enemy of your presence by shouting. None of the Advanced DA had the control of their magic Harry did, and most ended up treating their hand as a wand and thinking the spell instead of speaking it. This slightly lowered the power of the spells, but this was eventually fixed with practise. Of those in the ADA, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and 5 others could "Harry-Pop" for reasons unknown. They were the team leaders, and others who might need to quickly get somewhere. The rest of the ADA, which was now up to 28 members (the DA was now up to about 50, made up of students from 4th through 7th year from various houses), had tried to learn, but nothing ever happened. Harry was working on how to solve it.

The trio had settled on a symbol to send up when they went on attack. It consisted of a lightning bolt splitting a skull in half (the same skull as in the Dark Mark, in fact), above which, separated by the lightning bolt, was an eagle with a snake in its claws on the left, and a Lion with a rat's tail sticking out of its mouth on the right. Having no desire to cause issues, they made it invisible to muggles.

They had also devised a modified camouflage to wear, made out of dragon hide for the original ten, which Harry purchased using the money from his Trust Vault, since it was renewed from the Potter family vault on 1 January every year (the surprised merchant's discount didn't hurt, either). The others wore regular fabric versions. The camouflage greatly resembled a cross between the British Army's DPM pattern and the Canadian CADPAT pattern, and had been dubbed "CU" (Combat Uniform) by the ADA. Each had the ADA's symbol on the arm near the shoulder. The members who specialised in healing also had the generic red cross on white underneath that. On the other sleeve was a number indicating the team they were normally assigned to. They had decided against robes, since they were too easy to get tangled up on something when moving.

In a stroke of genius, Hermione had managed to charm the pattern on the CUs so it could be changed with a command and the touch of a wand between solid black, light green, and a grey camouflage a few days before the demonstration. As Ron had said, it was "Much better suited to blending in than those Auror robes." Harry just thought they had a better 'shock-value'. They had decided on camouflage even though there were charms that rendered them nearly invisible because of Moody's magic eye. Even to him, they would be hard to spot with the camouflage, assuming he couldn't look for body heat. With the comfort charms that had been added to them, many members had started wearing them under their robes.

Harry and Hermione, noticing the need for efficient communication that was invisible, had started working on a magical equivalent to two way radios similar to the communication mirrors, but without the visual. Fred and George had diverted some of their pranking genius to the creation of weapons and armour. They had created the equivalent of a flash-bang grenade by accident, and Harry and Ron were ecstatic, and had asked them to come up with a normal exploding grenade.

Hermione was pleased about the whole thing, because in the course of preparing the ADA, they had been reviewing much of the material that would be tested in the OWLs, as well as NEWTs. The only subjects that weren't touched on were Divination, Astronomy, and History of Magic. Hermione found this method of study highly agreeable, since even Ron took advantage of it.

As Harry sat at a table in the Room of Requirement, he was struck with an idea.

"Hermione, Ron, come here for a minute. I've just thought of something."

"What'd you think of?" asked Ron.

"Ron, could you pop to somewhere and wait five minutes before popping back here?"

"Sure!" said Ron before disappearing.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione, looking curious.

"I'm going to try to pop to a person instead of a location." said Harry, before vanishing.

He reappeared next to Ron, who was standing in the Shrieking Shack.

"Excellent! Let's get back and tell Hermione it worked!" said Harry before disappearing, leaving a puzzled Ron to pop back to the Room of Requirement.

"Tell her what worked, Harry?" said Ron as he appeared in the room.

"That we can now pop to a person as well as a location. Just focus on the person instead of the location, and Bob's your uncle."

Towards the end of the session, Harry waved Ron and Hermione over again.

"I think we should work on how to create some way for members to alert the rest of us to a problem. I'd like to be able to know who called for assistance so we can aid them, as well. Hermione, I'd like you to work on that."

* * *

Thursday, 23 November 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
19:45

Harry called a stop for the meeting. Walking up to the front carrying a bag, he pulled out a small bronze plate. On one side was a hole. On the front of the plate it read:

Harry Potter

Commander, Adv. DA

"This is a nifty little device Hermione came up with. It allows you to notify those of us in charge of the Advanced DA that you are under attack, and need assistance. To activate it, you use an activation word. The activation word that they all currently have is "Octogenarian". If, for some reason, that is likely to be used by you in normal conversation, come to Hermione, and she'll change it. They all have a hole in one side, and we recommend that you keep it on you at ALL times. Also, if anyone named Delores Umbridge touches them, they give off a nasty jolt. If you'll all come forward and take yours, this meeting is over."

* * *

Thursday, 23 November 1995  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:00

"The little plates you all have are slightly more featured than those of the regular DA. The team leaders and commanders can use them to talk to each other to coordinate. The rest of you have plates that will notify you if we need your help. The plate will heat and vibrate, and the text will change, asking if you are or will be able to render assistance within 2 minutes, and will give details about the situation. If you are, tapping the plate and saying yes will start a timer on a Portkey to the location of the requesting leader. If you do not respond yes within 30 seconds, it will assume you are unable to assist. The target time to render aid is two and a half minutes." explained Harry.

"If you are wounded, you or anyone can tap it and say "Critical", and you will be taken to St. Mungo's. We suggest that you only use that feature if the wound is extremely critical." continued Harry.

"Now, just to remind you, this group is not all fun and games. If we ever engage death eaters, there is a very real chance that you could become seriously injured or be killed. If you cannot function under those conditions, let one of us in command know, and you will be moved to the non-combat section of the ADA. Fred and George will show you how to spell, brew, build, and prepare the hardware we use, which is as important as the combat it will be used in. Any questions?"

"Can we hide the text so that if we are questioned, nothing suspicious shows?" asked a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"I knew I forgot something. Yes, simply tap it and say 'hide', and the plate will become invisible. To show it again, tap it and say 'show'." said Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The Beginning

* * *

Friday, 15 December 1995  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:15

Hermione _was_ eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. Currently, though, she was choking on the food she had been eating and staring at the Daily Prophet.

She slowly recovered enough to speak.

"Fudge Announces first ever Hogwarts High Inquisitor"

Harry, unable to resist, blurted "Noooobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

The non-Muggleborn in the Hall looked confused as many of the Muggleborn broke into chuckles.

"Seriously, what does that mean, though?" asked Harry.

Hermione continued to read. "The High Inquisitor will have to power to suspend teachers, review teacher performance, and investigate inappropriate student behaviour, blah blah blah."

"Wonderful. Another way to single me out for questioning. They already banned and forced all student clubs to reform… I think they knew about the DA starting, but didn't have any proof that it continued to meet." said Harry.

Harry began to feel quite singled out when he was approached and told to go to Umbridge's office just before lunch, mere minutes after reading the article.

* * *

Friday, 15 December 1995  
Office of Delores Umbridge  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:50

As Harry entered the lurid office adorned with innumerable kittens, he saw Umbridge sitting behind her desk looking rather pleased.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Potter." said Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice.

After he had taken a seat, Umbridge continued.

"Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin Juice?"

"Err... Sorry?" said Harry, not quite understanding.

"To drink, Mr. Potter."

"Oh! Um, tea, I suppose."

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk, I guess."

As Umbridge made a quite a show of adding milk to the tea, Harry got the distinct feeling he shouldn't drink it. As Moody's "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" ran through his head, he took the tea, tipping it up and keeping his lips closed.

"Good. Good. Mr. Potter, are you leading a defence study group that often meets on the 7th floor?"

_How in Merlin's Pants did she know that?_ He thought, keeping his Occlumency shields at full, just in case.

"No."

"Drink up."

Taking another false sip, he waited for Umbridge's next question.

"Are you doing anything in violation of any Educational Decrees?"

"No, not that I'm aware of, anyway."

As he placed the cup to his closed lips again, the castle shook and a loud boom echoed through the building. Taking advantage of Umbridge's distraction, he quickly dumped the tea into a potted plant.

"Mr. Potter, you are free to go." said Umbridge, hurrying out of the office.

Harry, suspecting one of the twin's experiments had backfired, made his way to lunch.

* * *

Saturday, 16 December 1995  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
11:30

Voldemort had gathered his followers.

"Today is a Hogsmead weekend. I have heard tell that one Harry Potter and his merry band of friends will be 'out on the town' so to speak. Bring me Potter alive and relatively unhurt, as I need him for a small project of mine. His friends are expendable."

As the death eaters left, he was polishing off the backup plan, since he had found things rarely went smoothly when Potter was involved.

* * *

Saturday, 16 December 1995  
Near Honeyduke's  
Hogsmeade Village  
12:00

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to the Three Broomsticks for something to drink when several loud pops broke the silence. The three dropped into a defensive crouch and spun around. Seeing several people wearing distinctive black cloaks and white masks, Harry's blue dome snapped up, and Ron and Hermione let loose a string of spells while Harry called for help on his plate.

As the three retreated towards the castle, a number of ADA members burst from Honeyduke's, launching spells at the back of the death eaters. The death eaters, busy shielding themselves from the near constant stream of spells coming from the dome, didn't realise something was up until they saw three of their number crumple to the ground. As they turned to see why, they stopped shielding and were also stunned.

The light show in the street had drawn a number of people over in time to see the last death eater fall to the ground from a distance. By the time they got closer, the 8 death eaters were bound and being levitated towards the castle.

As the unlikely procession neared the gates, Aurors came pelting from Hogsmead, and the group stopped.

"Wha… What Happened?" asked one rather winded Auror.

"We were going to the Three Broomsticks when they popped up. Recognising the outfit, I brought up a shield and called for help, while my friends here tried to stun them. We weren't having any luck until they," Harry said, indicating the group who had come from Honeyduke's, "came out behind them and stunned three of them. That broke their concentration and the rest went down quickly."

"Who are they?" asked the Auror, evidently in charge.

"No idea, we didn't remove the masks. We just bound them and started towards the school."

The Auror stepped forward, and removed a mask from one of the death eaters.

"I don't recognise this one."

Removing another, he did a double take.

"McNair? But why would he… But… Imperious…" said the Auror, obviously confused and stunned. As he took off other masks, he was greeted with the faces of Nott, Avery, and Goyle.

"He would because Voldemort is back. I think it's safe to assume he wouldn't pass out costumes and show up behind me of all people, for kicks." said Harry.

Another Auror spoke up. "How did you three manage to hold out against eight apparent death eaters?"

"That was the easy part." said Ron, "We just sent a constant stream of spells at them, so they had no time to do anything but shield. Harry shielded us while Hermione and I sent spells at them."

At this point, they were joined by Umbridge and Dumbledore.

"What has Mr. Potter done this time?" asked Umbridge, obviously misinterpreting the situation.

"Ma'am, he and his friends stunned these eight apparent death eaters when they accosted them on the way to the Three Broomsticks."

Umbridge, looking at the unmasked and unconscious McNair, started having a fit of denial. "What is this nonsense? McNair works in the ministry, and these are fine upstanding citizens. Surely they wouldn't attack a student."

"It would appear otherwise, Delores." said Dumbledore, looking over the assembled group. He turned to the Aurors.

"I believe questioning them under Veritaserum would answer many things. We can do that immediately, if you bring them up to the castle. I'm sure Delores here wouldn't mind giving permission, being the Senior Undersecretary."

Nodding vaguely, the procession started toward the castle once again.

Entering an empty classroom, the Aurors tried to revive McNair without success. Looking sheepish, Harry stepped forward.

"That's one of mine." he said as he waved a hand and McNair came to.

"What is going on? Where am I?" asked a startled McNair.

An Auror stepped into his field of vision. "You are in Hogwarts, about to be questioned using Veritaserum. Please open your mouth."

"Why are you que–" started McNair, giving the Auror time to put three drops in his mouth. After waiting for it to take effect, the Auror started.

"What is your name?"

"Walden McNair."

"What is your current occupation?"

"Executioner for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" answered McNair blankly.

"Did you attack students in Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord intended to have us capture Potter."

"You-Know-Who has returned?"

"Yes."

The silence that greeted this answer was broken by Umbridge passing out, and Harry's "I told you so."

After a few moments, Dumbledore spoke.

"It is about to begin, then."

"What is about to begin?" asked one of the Aurors.

"The Second War."

* * *

Sunday, 17 December 1995  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:00

As the trio sat at breakfast, the post came flying in. Taking her copy of the Prophet, Hermione opened it up.

"Finally."

She spread the paper out on the table.

_**You-Know-Who has returned?**  
Attack on Hogwarts students in Hogsmead reveals sobering information  
By Sapyree Shaisog and Ruth Tapick_

_Yesterday, several students were attacked in Hogsmead by eight apparent death eaters. After being subdued by none other than Harry Potter and several of his friends, they were questioned under Veritaserum. When asked about how he managed to withstand an attack from eight death eaters, Aurors were told "That was the easy part." by Ronald Weasley, 16, "We just sent a constant stream of spells at them, so they had no time to do anything but shield. Harry shielded us while Hermione and I sent spells at them." The death eaters were finally subdued when a number of Potter's friends stunned several from behind._

_Minister Fudge told reporters that "The public need not be concerned by rumours that You-Know-Who has returned. As a precaution, however, Aurors have increased patrols."_

_Among facts verified by all eight are:_

_ - You-Know-Who has indeed returned.  
- Harry Potter was the intended target of the attack  
- You-Know-Who returned the night of the infamous third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament_

_Earlier statements by both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore about You-Know-Who's supposed return last June now seem to bear considerable weight. This reporter wonders if other statements made by both individuals about certain controversial topics were also more credible than taken to be._

_For a list of death eaters and students involved in yesterday's attack, and more details, see page 3._

"Well, Voldemort ought to be royally pissed right about now. I don't think he wanted them to get caught." said Harry.

Indeed, many miles away in Riddle Manor, Voldemort was in a towering temper. Potter had managed to reveal him to the world, and he needed a new target to Crucio, his current one having already become a blibbering fool. At least he had a list of potential targets for his ire, thanks to the Daily Prophet.

Back in the Great Hall, Harry changed the numbers on a galleon to 18120001800, and made his way to the head table. Reaching Dumbledore, he made an appointment to speak to him before lunch. As he returned to the table, he took out his plate and notified 5 members of the ADA that they should meet him outside Dumbledore's office around noon, in their CUs.

* * *

Sunday, 17 December 1995  
In front of the stone Gargoyle  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
12:00

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Cho, Ginny, Luna, and Fred arrived outside the Headmaster's office wearing their uniforms, Harry explained what they were going to be doing.

"I am going to tell Dumbledore about the ADA. I plan to make our existence known officially at the next 'Order' meeting. I suspect the only substantial resistance will come from Mrs. Weasley and her overwhelming desire for all of us to never grow up, although the majority of them will think us too young. Now, lets see how Dumbledore takes this."

As the group rode the stairs up to the office, Dumbledore was lost in thought about why Harry would suddenly wish to speak to him.

As a knock sounded on the door, Dumbledore came out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

As the group assembled in his office, Dumbledore was slightly surprised.

"Well, Harry, I must say that this was unexpected."

"Now that Voldemort is officially back, I thought it might be time to reveal some things to you. I wish to be present with these seven at the next Order meeting, to lay out some facts to them." said Harry. "I have started a group known as the Advanced Defence Association. It's sole aims are to harass and take down as many of Voldemort's supporters as possible when they attack, and protect it's members and their families from attack. We have taken some tactics from the Muggle armies and applied it to the magical world."

As Harry was speaking, Dumbledore grew quite curious about something.

"Harry, what makes you think you have to take on Voldemort?"

"Take on Voldemort? Oh, we don't plan to take him on. Our current plan of attack when he shows up is to disappear. We only plan to deal with his minions."

"When have you been training and where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." replied Harry with a grin.

"Speaking of training, Harry, what makes you think you are a match for the death eaters?"

"Well, the three of us managed to hold off eight of them until reinforcements arrived, didn't we? The four who took them from behind were members of the ADA."

Hermione stepped forward at this point and took out a small metal plate.

"This will allow you to communicate with the commanders securely. Tap it with your wand and say "Inform", then speak the message. The text on ours will change to display your message. If we have questions, we can ask them the same way."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"How will you deal with the inevitable injuries?"

"All the members of the ADA have learned basic healing spells, and we have a number of members who specialize in healing. Cho here is one of our field medics, as shown by the cross under the ADA patch on her right arm. In addition to the medics, we all have emergency portkeys to St. Mungo's, and currently have ten members who specialize in healing."

"And how will you communicate on the battlefield?"

Harry took out his plate.

"Are you familiar with Muggle two way radios, Professor?" asked Harry.

At Dumbledore's nod, he continued.

"These act like those, only using magic instead. Also, unlike radio signals, these cannot be jammed or intercepted." Holding it up to his mouth, he quietly said "Allen." And gave it two sharp taps with his finger. A moment later, three taps could be heard from his plate. A few minutes later, a voice came through.

_"Yes, Harry? I had to find an empty corridor."_

"I was just showing Dumbledore the communication functions of the plates, and knew you had a free period. If you want to join us in his office, feel free."

Moments later a sixth year Hufflepuff named Allen Spodel appeared in the office next to Ron.

"Don't worry, headmaster, we don't abuse the ability to pop around in and out of Hogwarts" said a smiling Allen.

"If you still don't think that we are ready for combat, Professor, feel free to devise a test, so long as it is mostly fair and those who you feel ARE ready for combat can pass it. Just for your information, we fight in teams of between 3 and 6."

"I think I will. It should be over the holiday. I'll let you know more once term ends. If that is all?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you for not immediately discounting our abilities." said Harry, before those assembled popped away. Dumbledore set about planning the test, which he hoped to make only mildly fair, and a complete surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Holidays

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
04:30

Sirius sat at the table along with a large number of Order members, listening to Dumbledore's "test" for the ADA, which had been introduced to them the day before at the order meeting.

"So, let me get this straight. You plan to have us dress up as death eaters, and 'attack' the house, working up from here, and see what Harry and his friends do? I know Harry said 'mostly fair', but I think only about 6 of the ADA can get through the Fidelius. I'd call this "mostly unfair" myself."

"As I already explained, death eaters rarely are expected and never fight fair." replied Dumbledore.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, then. Don't be surprised to have your arse handed to you on a platter, though."

* * *

As the 'death eaters' started 'attacking' downstairs, Harry woke up. Waking Ron, he warded the door, and called Hermione using the plate.

As Hermione answered his call, they all heard a fresh wave of sounds from downstairs.

"Call Team 2 and have them here and ready in 3 minutes, geared up. I'll do the same with Team 3." said Harry, now completely awake. As he roused the members of Team 3, the sounds of spells came nearer. Slipping into his BDUs, he joined Ron, already in his, at the door. As members of a groggy Team 3 showed up after being popped in by the team leader, they quickly woke up at the sounds of fighting.

"Where are we, and what's happening?" asked the team leader.

"We are apparently under attack. Where is not important. Use only non lethal spells, as this had better be the so-called "test" Dumbledore prepared for us… If this is a real attack, I'm going to rip Dumbledore a new one when we get finished with this."

Hermione's voice came from his plate.

_"Team 2 is ready in my room, Harry."_

"Good. You and your teams clear this floor working up. We'll clear working down. Move out in 15 seconds."

Fifteen seconds later, 15 people emptied into the hall on two floors. Seeing nobody on his level, Harry started giving his orders.

"Okay. I'm shielding. You three, clear the rooms we pass while the rest of us secure the hall in front of you."

As they moved downstairs, they came across a number of 'death eaters' apparently trying to force their way into the kitchen.

"Flash-bangs!" said Harry, pulling one from his belt, and the rest of the ADA members followed suit. As they were lobbed into the crowd, they all turned away as they went off. Immediately, they began stunning and binding. As the flash-bang's effects wore off, the remaining 'death eaters' began putting up resistance. As spells splashed over the shield in front of them, Harry contacted Hermione.

"Hermione, how is the top half?"

_"We've found no intruders up here, and we just finished sweeping."_

"Good. We found a group of 'death eaters' trying to enter the kitchen, and took out about two thirds of them with flash bangs."

"On three, Ron and you shield!" Harry said to a member of team 3. "One! Two! Three!"

As their shields came up, Harry's went down and he sent a pulse of force at the attackers, winding them long enough to take them out. As they finished binding the 'attackers', Hermione's group came in from upstairs.

"Hermione, you and your team guard this lot. We're checking the Kitchen."

Finding the door to the kitchen warded and locked, he turned to his group.

"Okay, getting in this way will be too time consuming. Everyone grab hold of me. I'm popping us into a storage room off the kitchen."

Appearing in the storage room, they vanished the door and rushed into the room, to find Dumbledore and Moody sitting at the table. Not taking any chances, Harry summoned their wands before they could react.

"I assume that this was the 'test' you cooked up, Professor?"

"Indeed. I think you performed excellently. Alastor here says you even swept the upstairs just in case."

Harry was wearing an annoyed expression. "Dumbledore, be glad I suspected that this was the 'test', as otherwise, you'd have a large percentage of the Order in St. Mungo's right now recovering from various wounds. We train to use spells other than stunners, Professor. And our 'flash bangs' would have been replaced with grenades infinitely more disabling."

"Yes, Sirius did mention this might happen. If I might have my wand back, I'll remove the wards and we can check on the 'attackers'?"

Giving Dumbledore back his wand, they moved out of the kitchen. They found Hermione and company guarding the 'prisoners'.

"Well, lets wake them up, shall we? Don't let your guard down, though." said Harry, before waking up a few of them at a time. After they had all returned to the kitchen, they began discussing the 'test'.

"Well, was that proof enough for you, Professor? We handled 3 to 1 odds without issue and without any injuries. I think we should discuss this tomorr–" started Harry before being interrupted by his plate vibrating. Looking at it, he scowled. "Great. Teams 2 and 3, are you still combat capable?" receiving nods and sounds of assent, he continued. "Good. Follow me up to my room for some more potent hardware. It seems snake-face has made a move on one of our number. Hermione, stay here and prepare to receive wounded." As they swept from the room, Moody chuckled.

"What's funny, Mad-Eye?" asked Sirius, looking anything but amused.

"We just put them through their paces, and they aren't even tired." said Moody, "and they're already off to the real thing. I personally find their response time from sleep to fighting incredible." He added as his magic eye looked up.

Dumbledore sighed. "It seems that not informing them about the attack on the Gibbons had no effect, as they seem to have been informed as soon at it started."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore like he was mad. "You knew about an attack on a family and you didn't do anything?"

Dumbledore looked tired. "Sirius, we couldn't act on it because it might have revealed Severus' position as a spy."

"What good is knowing about it then?" countered Sirius.

Dumbledore turned to Moody and those next to him, and continued, "Why don't we see if they need any assistance, since there is no longer a risk to showing up."

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Gibbons Residence  
Southern England  
04:50

Team 2, led by Harry, appeared inside the house. The sounds of shouting coming from two directions. Taking stock of the situation, he led his team towards the sounds of a shotgun being fired. Peering around a corner, he stunned a death eater trying to get a shot at a man who Harry assumed was the father of Ben Gibbons. The man was doing a rather good job of holding off the death eaters, evidenced by the two bodies on the floor.

"Cease Fire! We're Friendly!" shouted Harry, before stepping around the corner.

"You two, see what the situation here is and make sure that stunned one stays out. The rest of us will sweep the rest of the house." ordered Harry, taking the rest of his team towards the remaining shouting.

As he walked down a hall, he heard the shouting stop, to be replaced by some colourful language. As he approached the door farthest down the hall, from which the shouting was coming from, he vanished the door before stepping into the room and stunning the death eater he saw. Ducking a green jet of light from his right, he fired a stunner towards the source, a thud informing him it found its mark. Looking around, and finding no more threats, he gave the all clear.

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Gibbons Residence  
Southern England  
04:50

Team 3, led by Ron, appeared outside the house. Giving the order to surround the house and make sure nothing ran away, he sent up the ADA's mark. When the shouts ceased inside the house, he checked the state of his team, who had apparently stunned a death eater trying to retreat beyond the Anti-Apparition wards after Team 2 had appeared in the house.

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Gibbons Residence  
Southern England  
04:57

With a soft pop, a team of Aurors apparated outside the Gibbons residence and were greeted by the business ends of 3 wands, which were lowered seconds later.

"Ah! You finally made it then. We were wondering when you'd show up." said Ron, before motioning them to follow. "We've got the death eaters over here, waiting for you to take them."

When the group reached the four bound death eaters and two dead ones, the Aurors looked surprised.

"What happened to him?" asked one of the Aurors, pointing to one of the deceased.

"They attacked the family of a Muggle-born. The father apparently took out those two with a shotgun after they cornered him behind a counter. Team 2 took out the third before he got shot." explained Ron.

At the confused looks he got at the reference to Team 2, he explained.

"Ben Gibbons is a member of the ADA, or Advanced Defence Association. He called for assistance when he was attacked, and two teams responded." said Ron, pointing at the symbol floating in the sky. "Don't worry, we made it invisible to Muggles."

Ron pulled out his plate.

"Harry, you may be needed out here to answer some questions. The Aurors showed up, fashionably late as usual."

_"Copy that. I'll be right out. We found the wife in a closet, scared, but otherwise unhurt."_

"What can I do for you?" asked Harry, appearing next to Ron.

The Aurors looked at Harry, and then the realisation of who they were speaking to clicked.

"You're Harry Potter!"

"Yes. At least, I was last time I checked."

"You responded to this attack and ended it before we got here?"

"We'd been doing mop up for about 5 minutes before you arrived. We can take you around and show you what happened, if you'd like."

"I suppose that'd be a good idea." said the Auror in charge of the group, not wanting to think about the paperwork this was going to call for.

As the Aurors were led through the house, Harry gave a running explanation.

"We arrived here, in the living room, at 04:50. We received word about the attack 2 minutes prior. We made our way to the kitchen, here, following the sounds of a gun being fired. We found the husband in here behind the counter ducking spells from a death eater, who we stunned. He had already dispatched two before we arrived. We assume he led them in here away from his wife. We checked him for injuries and treated him for minor cuts and scrapes. We then moved back to the hall and followed the sounds of shouting to the door on the end, which I vanished. I moved into the room and stunned the death eater stand there, and had to duck a killing curse from one in that corner. We then set to work treating Ben Gibbons, who was pretty cut up. He did a good job on the death eater attacking him, though. Apparently he hit him in the groin with that alarm clock, because the shouting stopped and was replaced by some of the most colourful language, and I found him clutching himself when I came in. When the husband asked about his wife, we started looking for her, and found her right before Ron called me outside. They have all been taken to a safe location until this is cleaned up, at a minimum. We can provide pensive memories if you want."

The Aurors looked at each other, surprise evident on their faces.

"Who trained you to fight?"

"We train ourselves." said Harry, before walking off to see what another ADA member needed.

"I suspect there will be an inordinate amount of paperwork for this." Said an Auror.

"Never mind that! Two minute response time? At this hour? Sweet Merlin!"

"Let's get those memories and let the Oblivators know its safe for them to get to work."

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Gibbons Residence  
Southern England  
04:56

Dumbledore, Moody, and company appeared near the Gibbon's residence. Looking at the situation, lit up softly from the mark floating in the sky, they saw an ADA member levitating two dead bodies out the door toward a group of bound and stunned death eaters. Just then, they saw a team of Aurors arrive. As they were led around the side of the house, Moody started chuckling again.

"Well, Dumbledore, are you convinced yet?"

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Ministry of Magic  
10:00

Amelia Bones sat in her office. She had read the reports of the attack on a family in southern England that night, and was surprised. Instead of Aurors arriving to find the dark mark floating above the house, they found an unfamiliar mark there, and the situation under control. As she read on, she became more and more surprised.

Pulling out a pensive, she added Harry's memory first.

"Well, let's see what happened." She said to herself, before tapping the pensive with her wand, starting a projection above it.

When she had finished viewing the two memories, she was slightly awed that a group of fifth years were capable of this. Hell, her Aurors had a hard time performing anywhere near that level of precision and efficiency. She'd have to talk to them soon.

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
11:30

After a slight lie-in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen. There they found many of the Order who had been there during the night, as well as the Gibbons seated around the table. The discussion began in earnest, and was going fine until Mrs. Weasley joined in.

"You could have all been killed!"

"Yes, we know that, Mrs. Weasley. On that note, I could step outside and be hit by a bus, but you don't see me staying inside all the time do you?" said Harry. "However, we weren't killed, we weren't even injured."

"You're too young to be fighting in this!"

"That may be so, but we are certainly old enough to die in it. I don't see you doing much to prevent attacks, let alone fight back. And don't start spouting on about the Aurors. They arrived so late it was disgusting. If we hadn't been there, the Gibbons would be dead."

"He has a good point, Molly. You saw how they handled the attack in the memory. I've never seen Aurors act that collected and efficient. If anyone is capable of fighting, it's them." said Arthur Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by an owl flying in through a window before she could start her next argument. As Harry took the letter and read it, he frowned.

"It looks to be time for Show and Tell at the Ministry. Madam Bones wants to talk to those of us in the ADA involved in last night's little fracas as soon as possible."

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, they plated those who had been involved and met them in the main hall.

"Perhaps we should wear the CUs. I imagine those will make quite the impression when we get to the Ministry." suggested Harry.

* * *

Seven minutes later, the fifteen uniformed individuals appeared next to the telephone booth entrance to the Ministry. Harry chuckled as he dialled M-A-G-I-C on the phone, answered the questions, and took the badges. Making their way to the security desk, they were asked to surrender their wands, which they didn't have, and were sent on their way, earning many odd looks from the people they passed.

Fifteen minutes later, the group was seated in the office of Amelia Bones. Madam Bones decided to get some of her burning questions out of the way.

"I watched your memories in a pensive. That was quite an impressive display of magic. How did none of you receive warnings for underage magic use?"

"The ministry only tracks magic done with a wand, correct?" prompted Harry.

"Yes, only magic done with a wand can be traced, but we can detect large usages of magic. That's how we responded to that attack, as it was unusual."

"Therefore…?" urged Harry helpfully.

"You mean you did all that without a wand? How? Hogwarts doesn't teach wandless magic."

"Hogwarts doesn't teach it, but I've been able to do wandless magic since I was eight. I just took my accidental magic to the next step: controlling it."

After blinking a few times, Madam Bones continued.

"How did you learn to apparate so early? Apparition isn't taught until 6th year."

"Well, I've been able to do what I did there since I was eight. However, we've discovered that it isn't apparition, nor is it elf-popping. We've been trying to figure out what it is, since only certain people seem to be able to do it, and there doesn't seem to be any pattern to who." supplied Harry

"I take it you have some method of contacting each other in case of attack, since the group of you seems unlikely to be staying at the same place over the holidays."

"Are you familiar with Muggle two-way radios, Madam Bones?" asked Hermione, who received a nod. She pulled out her plate. "These act like those, only these use magic. We also use these to call for assistance in case of attack."

"How did you manage to respond to the attack in…", said Madam Bones, shuffling through the reports on her desk, "two minutes? That seems quite fast to go from sleeping to fighting."

Harry waved up several privacy wards up and took out his plate. He sat tapping it for a few moments, then waited, then tapped it a few times and put it away.

"Dumbledore says I can tell you. When we got the call for help, we had just finished a little 'test' that Dumbledore cooked up to see if we were in fact capable of fighting. For some reason, he had decided to spring the 'test' on us at 4:30 in the morning without telling us, so we ended up calling in two teams for assistance, not knowing if it was real or not. We had just handed him his bum on a silver platter and started discussing it when we got the message. All we had to do was grab a few grenades and move out. If we hadn't been already prepared, it probably would have taken us about two and a half to three minutes to respond at best."

"Grenades?"

"A Muggle explosive device. We've come up with magical versions."

"Who trained you? Even our elite Aurors are lucky to perform as well as you did on a good day."

"We trained ourselves. We took some of the tactics used by the Muggle armies, and applied them to us. Hermione, could you modify that non-disclosure agreement so it will allow Susan to answer any non-critical questions her aunt might have?"

"I'll do it when we get back."

"I take it Susan is in your group?"

"Yes."

"What caused you to train yourselves like this? Most people your age are too worried about who to date or how they will do on OWLs."

"Well, Voldemort returning was the main reason. He seems to have an unhealthy obsession with trying to kill me, and isn't above using my friends to get to me. The Ministry saddling us with Umbridge was the next. If left up to her, every fifth and seventh year not getting private tutoring would fail the OWL or NEWT." said Harry, looking disgusted when he mentioned Umbridge.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, a number of things. First, we aren't learning to use spells. Second, we aren't allowed to get help to learn them. Third, we aren't allowed to practise the spells." said Hermione, ticking them off on her fingers.

"She's not allowing the practical portion of the class?! Is she… Yes, she is. I believe I'll be having some choice words with the minister." said Madam Bones, looking irritated. "This is not the time to eliminate anyone wishing to become an Auror."

* * *

Wednesday, 27 December 1995  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
12:00

Voldemort was sitting in the room waiting for someone to report. Finally, someone entered the room, looking distinctly nervous.

"Well? Was the attack a success?"

"No, my lord. All 6 who were sent on the mission were killed or taken into ministry custody."

Of all the answers, that was not the one he'd been expecting.

"WHAT?! HOW?"

"There are rumours going around that a group known as the ADA arrived mere minutes into the attack and eliminated any death eater there. A mark was floating above the house that nobody recognised. A lightning bolt splitting a skull, below an eagle on the left and a lion on the right. The family that was attacked has vanished."

"POTTER!"

* * *

Thursday, 28 December 1995  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
08:10

Hermione opened the Daily Prophet and spread it out on the table.

"Looks like the ministry has finally come forward about the attack, or someone leaked it."

_**Death Eater Attack Thwarted  
**__Attack on family of Hogwarts student foiled  
By Salli Enstoness_

_The Ministry has confirmed that there was an attack on the family of Hogwarts student Ben Gibbons yesterday in the early hours of the morning. Reports of the incident by responding Aurors indicated that by the time they arrived, the situation had been dealt with and clean up was under way. Aurors were shown to a number of captured death eaters upon arrival by none other than Hogwarts student Ronald Weasley, who then handed them off to Harry Potter, who took them through the house explaining what had happened. Both were wearing what appeared to be Muggle combat fatigues, as were all non-Aurors at the scene. All were said to have had the same mark on the left sleeve. The mark, shown at left, was also in the air above the house._

_Amelia Bones, head of the Auror Department of the DMLE cited the quick response of a group known only as the ADA as the reason the attack was ended in a timely manner without any casualties besides two death eaters. The family members had already been treated for minor injuries and been taken to a safe location when Aurors arrived._

_Minister Fudge, seemingly confused about the whole situation, praised the Aurors for their timely arrival and their unwavering courage. Minister Fudge also publicly thanked Lucius Malfoy for a large re-election campaign donation._

_For a list of death eaters involved in yesterday's attack, and more details, see page 5._

"Fudge just doesn't want to admit that his ministry is slipping. Poor fool." said Harry.

"I just hope that's the last attack for a while. I warned the others that were listed in that article about Hogsmead about the increased danger. I also told teams 1 and 4 to keep their CUs handy." said Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Start of Term

* * *

Wednesday, 10 January 1996  
Second Floor  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:35

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to lunch when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Weasel. Your shirt's not tucked in."

"Malfoy, prefects can't take points." said Harry.

"That's correct, Potter, they can't. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad, however, can."

"Inquisitorial Squad?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, a select group of students hand picked by Professor Umbridge to aid her in her duties." said Malfoy, pointing to a silver IS badge under his prefect badge, before walking off.

As they sat at the Gryffindor table, they were joined by Fred and George.

"So, you three had a run in with the Inquisitorial Squad yet?" asked Fred.

"Yes. Malfoy took five points for my shirt being un-tucked." answered Ron.

"Warrington tried to do us earlier." Said George.

"Tried?" asked Harry, wondering whether he really wanted to know.

"We shoved him into that vanishing cabinet on the 5th floor before he could get the words out. No idea where he went." said a smiling Fred.

"But he could have gone anywhere!" said Hermione.

"Yep. We've decided we don't particularly care as long as he doesn't show up and recover before the Quidditch game in two weeks."

* * *

Saturday, 27 January 1996

Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
13:05

Gryffindor had just handily beaten Slytherin by 210 to 160, Malfoy managing to catch the snitch through freak chance. Ginny, the Gryffindor seeker, had no chance to catch it at all, since it appeared directly in front of Malfoy. Even catching the snitch wasn't enough for Slytherin to win; between the excellent keeper on the Gryffindor team and the attempt to set a record for fouling, they had no chance.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione congratulated the team, Malfoy wandered over.

"So, how many days did your parents have to go hungry for those brooms, Weasel?"

Trying to manoeuvre the twins and Ginny away from him, Harry got a bad feeling about the situation.

"Of course, your mother could do to lose some weight. How she can–"

"Fred, No!" yelled Harry to no avail still holding back George with the help of Angelina Johnson, as Fred broke loose from Alicia and Hermione and treated Malfoy to a lovely right hook. Those near heard an ominous cracking sound.

"Fred Weasley! My Office! Now!" said a livid McGonagall.

"He provoked us!" protested George, "He insulted our family."

"I don't care who he insulted. He just lost. That doesn't give you leave to punch him." said McGonagall.

* * *

Saturday, 27 January 1996  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
15:35

As Fred made his way over to his brother, who was sitting with the rest of the team, he looked ready to kill somebody.

"We've been banned."

"What? What do you mean, 'we've been banned?'" asked Ginny.

"We, that is, George and I, have been banned from Quidditch, and our brooms have been confiscated."

Harry, who had come over when he saw Fred return, frowned.

"That seems a bit harsh. I wouldn't expect McGonagall to ban you over that."

"Oh, McGonagall just gave us a weeks detention, Umbitch did the rest." said Fred.

"Well, it seems we are no longer needed here. We only stayed in school after our OWLs because of Quidditch. Let's see how Umbitch likes pranks, Fred." said George.

"I think the two of us holding nothing back will make her time here suitably hectic." said Fred.

* * *

Sunday, 28 January 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:00

As the school sat eating breakfast, Umbridge stood up, holding a parchment.

"Rrrrrriibit, crooooooak, ribbit croak ribbit ribbit." said Umbridge, before looking up at the unnatural silence that had settled on the hall, everyone looking at her. Looking back to her parchment, she continued.

"Croak ribbit croak croak ribbit rrrribbit croaaak ribbit."

As the hall erupted in laughter, Fred and George gave themselves a low five.

As Harry looked along the staff table, he noticed that all the professors looked singularly unconcerned, though McGonagall and Snape did seem to be trying to hide a smile, and Dumbledore's twinkles were on overdrive.

Umbridge, looking annoyed at the laughter filling the hall, started speaking again.

"Croak! Ribbit ribbit!", before sitting again, and turning to Dumbledore.

"Croooak ribbit?"

"I'm sorry, Delores, but you seem to have a frog in your throat today. Could you repeat that?" said Dumbledore loud enough for it to carry through the hall, resulting in more laughter.

"So, how long will that last?" asked Harry, who had turned to Fred and George.

"We're not sure. That product is still in testing. It could be five minutes or five days. None of them have lasted longer than five days, though. She doesn't hear the croaking."

That set the tone for the next few weeks. Umbridge, suspecting the Twins, had them tailed everywhere they went. However, they had an unusual knack for losing their tail and being spotted in corridors near the kitchens.

* * *

Thursday, 1 February 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
19:45

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way out of the Great Hall from dinner, they found the Entrance Hall crowded with people. Moving through the crowd, they found that it made a circle around the centre of the hall. Sitting on a trunk in the centre of the circle was Professor Trelawney, who seemed very distraught, and Professor McGonagall, who was attempting to comfort Trelawney. As a familiar voice sounded from the stairs, which were apparently the only way Umbridge could tower over anyone, they looked over, and saw a very smug looking toad.

"I'm sorry, Sibyll, but you fell rather short on your performance review. You are no longer a professor. You have been sacked. Please vacate the castle, as your lodgings will be required by your replacement."

At that moment, the doors to the Entrance Hall swung open, revealing the Headmaster, and a Centaur.

"That will not be necessary, Sibyll. You may return to your tower." said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, Trelawney has been sacked." said Umbridge. "Her replacement will"

"Prefer lodging on the ground floor." finished Dumbledore.

"According to Educational Decree number 24, the ministry may hire someone for a vacant position" started Umbridge, to be cut off by Dumbledore yet again.

"If, and ONLY if, the headmaster is unable to do so. I am happy to say, that on this occasion, I have been successful. I believe you'll find that Firenze here is a suitable replacement. You'll also find that the power to eject someone from the castle still resides with the headmaster."

Umbridge, looking outraged that Dumbledore had gone around her, and hired yet another part-human, turned and stalked back to her office. Harry, who was anything but amused with the situation, stated towards Gryffindor tower.

"She may be a fraud, but something like that is done in private." said Harry to nobody in particular.

* * *

Friday, 16 February 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:00

Friday morning found Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to Ginny and Neville at the table over breakfast.

"You been down the 4th floor yet today?" asked Ginny.

"No, why?"

"A swamp appeared in the corridor over night. Apparently, Umbridge was unable to get rid of it, and Flitwick is said to have remarked about what a good piece of charm work it is." said Ginny.

"I'll have to congratulate the twins, then." said Harry, who had heard about the challenge it had been to incorporate the alligators into the portable swamps.

* * *

Wednesday, 21 February 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:45

Nearing the Great Hall, the Trio was met by Fred and George, who were grinning like maniacs.

"I'd get to the great hall quickly, if I were you." they told Harry.

"Rumour is that Umbridge is going to expel us this evening. We plan to go out with a bang. If this goes as planned, Filibuster will have a hard time competing." said Fred.

"What are you two planning this time?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see. That much is certain." said George cryptically.

About half way through lunch, the castle was rocked by a large explosion. As the students piled out of the hall to see what had happened, several yelled "DUCK!" before flattening themselves on the floor in time for a large rocket to pass over them. The rocket was followed by a large Catherine wheel, which, apparently seeing Umbridge, altered course and headed for her with a menacing 'veeeeeee' sound, before veering out a window at the last second.

Making his way upstairs, Harry saw a large crate in the hall. Ducking behind a tapestry, he found Fred and George laughing silently. As he was about to speak, he heard Umbridge yelling "Do something, Argus! They're escaping!", before a cry of "Stupefy!", which was followed by a deafening explosion.

"Don't stun them, Filch!" said Umbridge to the squib, who was now yelling about his broom being on fire.

Fred stopped laughing long enough to say something.

"Oh, I hope she tries vanishing them next! They multiply by ten every time you try!"

The rest of the day found Umbridge running all over the castle, looking like Wile E. Coyote after an attempt to kill the roadrunner. All the professors seemed unable to rid their classrooms of the fireworks without her assistance.

Walking past the charms classroom, he saw Umbridge leaving.

"Thank you so much, Delores. I could have gotten rid of it myself, but I didn't know if I had the _Authority_." Said Flitwick, before shutting the door in her face.

* * *

Wednesday, 21 February 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
19:50

Arriving in the Entrance Hall to find it packed again, Harry moved to get a better view of what was bound to be an exciting show.

"You two will be expelled!" shouted Umbridge, attempting to tower over Fred and George by standing on the stairs again.

"You know what, I don't think we will be." Fred remarked conversationally. "What do you think, George?"

"Nope, I don't think we will be."

"What makes you think that?" asked a smug looking Umbridge.

"Well, to be expelled, _Accio Brooms!_, you have to be a student." said Fred.

"Fortunately," said George, grabbing his broom as it reached him, "we won't be attending any longer."

The two of them mounted their brooms and rose into the air until they were level with Peeves.

"We won't be seeing you any longer." said Fred.

"Don't bother to write." said George.

"Don't forget to visit Number 93 Diagon Alley" started Fred.

"Our new Premises!" finished George.

"Special discounts to students who swear to use our products to get rid of this old toad." Said the twins together. "Give her hell from us, Peeves!"

To everyone's surprise, Peeves snapped to attention and saluted them.

As they flew out of the hall and disappeared into the night, the crowd started to move into the great hall for dinner. The twins' actions that day and evening were certain to enter into Hogwarts legend.

The following days found the school affected by countless pranks, students apparently vying for the newly vacant position of Pranker Extraordinaire. As the staff watched the disorder, they universally found it easier to avoid disciplining students. Harry witnessed McGonagall walk past Peeves who was unscrewing a chandelier without comment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Death Eaters, Giants, and Trolls, Oh My!

* * *

Friday, 8 March 1996  
Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:00

Harry looked around at the assembled DA members. He had cut the meetings way back, due to meddling by the Inquisitorial Squad, and tonight's meeting was the first in almost a month. Getting the meeting underway, he was unaware of a certain blonde-haired Slytherin under an invisibility cloak until he looked at the Marauder's Map ten minutes into the meeting. Calling a stop, he noticed that the dot labelled Draco Malfoy was making haste towards Umbridge's Office.

"Everyone who is in the ADA and can pop, take the members of your houses back there. It seems that Malfoy is fetching the goon squad, and if we play this right, maybe we can make them think we use the Room as a shortcut to our dormitories. Unfortunately, this may be the last meeting we have."

As the members were popped back to their house common rooms, Harry began removing any trace of the group's existence from the room on the offhand chance anyone could get in. Just as he finished sanitizing the room, he noticed Umbridge and her minions starting up the 7th floor corridor on the map. Popping outside Gryffindor tower, he entered the common room and found Ron and Hermione.

"I removed any trace that we'd been in the room. Maybe we'll get lucky, but I doubt it. I think we'll have a tail from now on." said Harry

* * *

Wednesday, 10 April 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
10:00

Voldemort was determined to get the Prophesy. He was still without a plan to achieve this goal. A fully formed plan, that is. He had the beginnings of one forming, and it was shaping up to be a good one. He would finally put some of the giants he had persuaded to join him to work. Yes, he thought, the weekend after next was going to be exciting. So exciting, in fact, that the ministry would be virtually empty, being a weekend, and all the Aurors off dealing with the attack.

* * *

Monday, 15 April 1996  
Kitchen  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
20:00

The Order of the Phoenix was settled in the kitchen of Number 12. Dumbledore stood and started the meeting.

"As you all know, a prophesy was made about a child that would be born at the end of July. Voldemort only knows a part of the whole prophesy, and he knows this. I have been informed by Severus that he intends to retrieve the prophesy from the Department of Mysteries this weekend."

His statement was met with incredulous looks.

"You-Know-Who, take the prophesy out of the Department of Mysteries? How will he manage that?" asked one member.

"He intends to use a distraction. That much Severus has told me, but he is not aware of where it will be. He intends to draw the Aurors away from the Ministry so he can slip in with minimal fuss and take the prophesy. I intend to be there with a group of Order members to insure he fails to take it."

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Three Broomsticks  
Hogsmeade Village  
13:01

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were enjoying a Butterbeer when their pleasant drink was interrupted by the sound of rending metal followed by an explosion. As a sheet of metal fell outside the pub, one side a familiar scarlet, Harry swore.

When the group heard screaming from the direction of the station, they got up and started activating their plates. Harry received a particularly unsettling plate-call.

_"Merlin's Pants! They've got three giants smashing things to bits down here!" _was heard over the crashes and spell fire.

Harry ordered teams 1 and 2 to try and evacuate the village nearest the fighting, team 6 to herd the students back towards the castle, while having the rest assemble in the Three Broomsticks. He also sent a message to the plates the DA members had, asking for any who could assist to meet in the Three Broomsticks. As the ADA teams appeared in the pub, Harry started giving a summary of the situation. As Fred and George flooed in with crates of grenades, he started giving orders.

"Apparently, the death eaters have three giants working with them. There only seem to be about three dozen death eaters, so we are lucky there. Aim for the eyes and if it's available, the roof of the mouth with the giants. Trying to get anything through that hide wastes time. Feel free to use blasting hexes and cutting curses on the enemy. They won't waste time with stunners on you. Ron, you still have your broom with you?"

At Ron's yes, he continued. "Ron, you get in the air and get us informed about what's where. I'd rather not get snuck up on from behind. We'll place teams once we know where we need to be."

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Three Broomsticks  
Hogsmeade Village  
13:04

As Ron left the building and took off, Harry looked over the assembled group, made up of the combat portion of the ADA, and about 8 members of the DA.

"Feel free to use lethal spells short of the unforgivables. Everyone in the ADA take a few grenades, and let's move out."

As they left the building, the commanders all got Ron's report.

_"The giants and death eaters are moving up the street from the station. I don't see any anywhere else. If you set a defence where that road meets the main street, you may be able to hold them. Bring out a crate of those grenades, I'm going to have a bit of target practise."_

As the crate of grenades was brought out, Ron flew down and grabbed several before flying off again.

"Okay, we set up the defence where he said." said Harry, and the teams popped to their destination. Harry followed them after setting some of the DA to guard the grenades, while Hermione started setting up an area for receiving wounded, where she was joined by the non-combat healers of the ADA.

Meanwhile, the death eaters were being treated to grenades apparently falling out of the sky. They were unaware of the disillusioned Ron until he let out a whoop when he landed a grenade in a giant's gaping mouth. With one giant down, the odds were looking better.

As Harry appeared with the teams, team 1 one called in.

_"We finished evacuating the areas of the village nearest the fighting. We're bringing some of the residents who want to assist back with us now."_

As the death eaters and trolls reached the place where the ADA was assembled under the mark, Harry called into his plate.

"Shields up!"

As the shimmering grey shield appeared like a wall in front of them, the death eaters started firing spells.

"Pick a target! Fire!" called Harry into his plate.

The death eaters, unprepared for organised resistance, found their numbers cut by a third. Cutting spells and _reducto_s were the order of the day for the ADA, and several death eaters found themselves missing wand arms, while others found their comrades throats sliced.

_"Teams 3 and 4, concentrate on those giants. Teams 1 and 2 are approaching from behind them. They'll work on the death eaters there."_ said Ron's voice through the plates as a group of death eaters found themselves the centre of an exploding grenade.

As another giant was taken out, all seemed to be going fine until a troll lumbered into the road off to the side of the ADA. Taking a swipe at Team 5, who managed to duck in the nick of time, its club took out the side of the building next to them, burying them in debris.

"Team 5 is under attack from a troll and is buried in debris. Teams 1 and 2, move back from the giant, I need to try something." Harry said into his plate.

Once they were back a ways, Harry sent a massive wave of force at the giant's legs, sending it toppling over. Ron, seeing an opportunity, dropped a grenade in its mouth, eliminating the giant.

Meanwhile, one of the death eaters noticed the team get buried under the wooden debris. He managed to set it alight before being taken out. The members of Team 5 all used flame freezing charms.

Harry, his ability to see much being severely decreased by the dust and smoke, caused a strong breeze to blow through, clearing the air somewhat.

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Hogsmeade Station  
Hogsmeade Village  
13:08

Twenty Aurors appeared with a series of pops at what remained of Hogsmead Station.

"Sweet Merlin, what happened?" asked one Auror, looking at the twisted metal remains of the Hogwarts Express.

Pointing up the path of destruction, another Auror answered. "Looks like some giants, judging by the damage."

As the Aurors hurried up the street, they came to the first of several blackened craters in the road. Unable to make anything of it, they continued making their way toward the sounds of fighting, unable to see much yet through the smoke and dust. As they approached the place where the ADA was fighting, a strong breeze rose and cleared the air. As it cleared, a collection of students and death eaters came into view, with a now visible Ron circling above occasionally dropping a grenade into the death eaters.

They stopped in surprise when they heard Harry yell another command.

"Water and Freezing charms! I think it's time we iced this lot. Team 4, take care of that bloody troll before it takes out another building! Ron, why don't you greet our friendly neighbourhood Aurors."

As they watched, the death eaters were sprayed with water, which passed through their shields, and was frozen around them, encasing them in ice up to the neck. As their shields disappeared, they were stunned.

As Ron landed in front of the Aurors, he smiled cheerfully.

"Nice of you to turn up. The death eaters are here, there, there, and there. The ones over there and there are all dead, though. You probably know where the giants are, since you had to pass them on the way here. Wounded are being treated at the Three Broomsticks."

Some of the Aurors moved forward and took the now very cold death eaters to the Ministry. They came back almost immediately, bringing the death eaters with them.

"You-Know-Who is in the Ministry! He and Dumbledore are duelling in the Atrium! You two, stay here and make sure these don't escape, we're needed at the Ministry." said one of the Aurors who had gone to the ministry, before all of them save two disapparated.

Ron, hearing this, plated Harry.

"Harry, Voldemort is duelling Dumbledore in the Ministry. All but two of the Aurors have returned to the Ministry."

_"Wonderful. I'll bet this was a diversion. Send a team along with some medics over there in Grey-scheme CUs. I'm clearing debris from team five. I'll join them with Team 1 once I finish."_

As Ron sent word to Team 2 to change into CUs and head to the ministry, the two Aurors looked somewhat lost.

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Road to Hogwarts  
Hogsmeade Village  
13:09

By this time, word of the attack on Hogsmeade had reached Hogwarts via ADA members, and several of the professors had made their way towards the village to help. Umbridge was with them as well, but only she knew why. As they reached the edge of the village, they found the road blocked by several students who were turning away residents who had fled the attack and were trying to make their way back in.

"No, ma'am, the situation is still not completely contained. The village is under ADA control, and we aren't letting anyone enter until it's safe." said one of the students to a middle-aged woman who resumed her pacing.

_"Team 2, change into Grey-scheme CUs and go to the Ministry to aid the Aurors. Team 1 will follow you shortly."_ Said a voice that McGonagall recognised as Ron's from a small metal plate around one of the student's neck. At this point, some more students arrived, led by Hermione.

"We're here to relieve you." said Hermione, while the group took up the positions the other group had left as the original group vanished with a small pop.

Umbridge made a move to walk past the students, but found her way blocked by a staff.

"The village is under ADA control. No one enters unless they are authorized." said Hermione, who was holding her staff in front of Umbridge.

_"Team 2 is in the Ministry. Medics prepare to receive wounded, some of the Aurors are pretty banged up."_

_"Medic unit copies. Send them over."_

_"Team 1 in position. Moving to join Team 2."_ said a voice McGonagall recognised at Harry's. _"The Aurors better get their heads on, Lestrange is using the killing curse like a Lumos charm."_

"I'm the senior Undersecretary to the Minister! And what's this rubbish about Aurors being banged up?" said an annoyed Umbridge.

"The death eaters attacked Hogsmead with 3 giants, 1 troll, and 36 death eaters. This was a diversion to take care of the Aurors who were on duty at the ministry, which is currently under attack from Voldemort." answered Hermione. "And I am aware of whom you are, and it affords you no special privileges. You could be the Queen, and you would still not get in without permission."

"WHAT!? I'M THE SENIOR UNDERSECR" said Umbridge before being silenced by Hermione.

_"This is Harry requesting another Team for assistance in the Atrium. We're running out of uninjured Aurors here and the fight is moving towards the Department of Mysteries. We have a new objective as well. Voldemort is after a prophesy. We must prevent him from leaving with it at all costs. Requesting Hermione to aid in setting up wards to prevent his untimely departure."_

_"Medic unit is at capacity. We're sending new arrivals to St. Mungo's."_

_"Team 6, get into Grey-scheme CUs and join Team 2."_

_"Team 6 copies."_ Said a voice McGonagall recognised as belonging to Neville.

"May we go through?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, all of you except Umbridge are free to pass." replied Hermione, preparing to leave.

"What is the capacity for the medic unit?" asked Madam Pomfrey, wondering how bad the situation really was.

"We currently have 10 healers. Depending on the severity of the wounds, they can handle anywhere from 10 to 15 wounded at a time, not counting what the field medics take care of. They're currently set up at the Three Broomsticks." said Hermione, before disappearing to get into her CUs.

As the professors neared the Three Broomsticks, Professor Flitwick voiced the thought they all had.

"Who trained them? They seem to have taken over for the Aurors."

At this point Ron landed in front of them.

"Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, we could use some help with the Hogwarts Express. We suspect it's a complete loss, but we'd like an expert opinion. Madam Pomfrey, the medical unit is right over here in the Three Broomsticks, and from the chatter, I suspect your assistance will be appreciated. Shall we make our way to the station?" said Ron, motioning the professors towards the devastation. As they walked, they continued to hear the "plate chatter" from everyone, as Ron was in charge of directing resources. Hearing an unwelcome voice shout "_Stupefy!_" from a distance caused Ron to roll his eyes.

"Team 5, help the DA with gate duty. Umbridge is attempting to force her way in."

_"Team 5 copies." _said Susan's voice through the plate.

As the professors followed Ron down the street, they noticed more students making minor repairs and blocking off buildings with major damage.

Harry's voice came through the plate again.

_"He seems to have taken the prophesy and is attempting to disapparate. Wards are holding."_

As they passed the bodies of death eaters, and the body of a headless giant, the professors looked shocked. As they reached the station, they heard Harry again.

_"Prophesy eliminated. Dropping wards. We'd better free this bird before he gets angry."_ Was followed moments later by "_He's disapparated. We're returning to the Atrium to finish this mess."_

As the Professors looked over the twisted remains of the Hogwarts Express, Professor Flitwick frowned. This would require more than a simple _Repairo_.

A few minutes later, Harry's voice came through Ron's plate again.

"_The Ministry has been secured. Returning to Hogsmeade Station."_

The professors watched as 16 students appeared in front of them, all clad in the same uniform, and looking a bit worn.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Mate, we need to up the ante in our training. If something like this happens again, I'd rather not have to throw the entire ADA into it."

At this, Professor Flitwick looked up.

"You are in charge of this 'ADA'? How many adults are in it?"

"Well, counting the five of age 7th years, five. I started it because the Aurors were poor at best, and no other adults were willing to fight. It currently has 43 members, 13 of which are non-combat." replied Harry.

At this, Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose.

"Team 5, let people back into town. We've got the hazardous areas blocked off." said Ron.

_"Copy. We're following the toad to make sure she doesn't try anything."_

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Atrium  
Ministry of Magic  
13:00

Dumbledore and nine members of the Order were currently lying in wait in the Ministry for Voldemort.

After five minutes, the guest of honour arrived, along with ten death eaters. Dumbledore and the Order stepped out from their hiding places, and attempted to stun them. Unfortunately, the cries of _Stupefy_ completely ruined any element of surprise they had. As the battle commenced, four order members were taken out with stunners, forcing the rest to go on the defensive, while Dumbledore and Voldemort unleashed a stunning display of magic.

The death eaters were momentarily distracted by several Aurors and death eaters appearing in the Atrium, before disappearing again. Unfortunately, the Order was slightly more distracted by this, leaving only Dumbledore and Moody still in the fight. The death eaters, still not having suffered any losses, prepared for the inevitable arrival of Aurors, who showed up moments later.

Taken by surprise, the Aurors found themselves under attack the moment they appeared. Five Aurors were taken out of the fight after being hit with a number of hexes before the rest managed to get any shields up, forcing them to go on the defensive.

As Moody took out his opponent, the killing curses started to fly from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, forcing those in the hall to dive behind objects. As Team 2 appeared in the one corner of the Atrium on the Telephone booth end, they managed to duck a killing curse just in time.

"Shields! Move to the downed Aurors!" yelled the commander of Team 2, before taking out his plate.

"Team 2 is in the Ministry. Medics prepare to receive wounded, some of the Aurors are pretty banged up."

_"Medic unit copies. Send them over."_

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Atrium  
Ministry of Magic  
13:14

Harry and Team 1 appeared in the other corner of the telephone booth end of the Atrium. Harry, seeing the killing curse flying everywhere, brought up his trademark dome.

"We're moving to join Team 2. This shield should stop the killing curse, but get out of the way anyway."

Taking out his plate, informed Ron of their status.

"Team 1 in position. Moving to join Team 2." Said Harry, ducking as a killing curse impacted his shield, making a dull thump sound. "The Aurors better get their heads on, Lestrange is using the killing curse like a Lumos charm.", he added.

As a mad cackle sounded in the hall, followed by an equally mad voice, Harry rolled his eyes and took out his staff.

"Why, it's ickle-baby Harrikins!"

"Oh, sod off, Lestrange." said Harry, who, not in the mood for bantering, let loose with spells from his wand-sized staff and his left hand at the same time. As Harry's barrage of spells punched through her shield, Lestrange found herself feeling pain from a variety of sources, the most notable of which were her hip (hit by a bone-shattering curse) and her wand arm (missing the hand because of a reducto curse), before being stunned and bound.

As several more dull thumps sounded from his shield, Harry told Team 2 to deal with the wounded, before Team 1 set off to aid Dumbledore. Reaching him, he extended his dome around Dumbledore, giving him time to get some information.

"So, Dumbledore, what's snake-face doing here? It must be important for him to attack Hogsmeade as a diversion."

Dumbledore paled at that. "He is here to retrieve a prophesy that was made about" before stopping when a series of thumps were heard.

"Just killing curses impacting the shield. You were saying?" prompted Harry.

Dumbledore, looking surprised at that revelation, continued.

"made about himself and a child. He knows the first part, and he is here to get the ministry copy to hear the prophesy in its entirety. That must be prevented at all costs."

"I'll ask about that prophesy later, as I get the feeling it involves me. I'm going to stop shielding you, Professor. Extending the shield this far is apparently more taxing than I thought it would be." Said Harry, before returning the blue dome to it's original size.

Looking around, he saw that there were only about three Aurors still fighting against 5 of the six remaining death eaters. The sixth death eater was being worked on by Moody, who's wooden leg seemed to affect his ability to dodge very little. Voldemort had managed to enter a lift and was started down, followed by Dumbledore in the second lift.

"Team 2, we're heading after Voldemort and Dumbledore. Try to take out these death eaters." said Harry into his plate, before switching to the 'public' channel.

"This is Harry requesting another Team for assistance in the Atrium. We're running out of uninjured Aurors here and the fight is moving towards the Department of Mysteries. We have a new objective as well. Voldemort is after a prophesy. We must prevent him from leaving with it at all costs. Requesting Hermione to aid in setting up wards to prevent his untimely departure."

As Team 1 rode a lift down to the level containing the Department of Mysteries, they checked their gear, and were joined by Hermione shortly before arriving. As they stepped out of the lift, they heard the sound of spells. As they neared the sounds of fighting, they rounded a corner just in time to see Dumbledore and Voldemort enter a room that was almost pitch black before the door closed.

When they reached it seconds later, they found the door would not open, despite trying every unlocking charm they knew. After a minute, they tried the door again, entering the room to find it empty. When they closed the door behind them, they knew it was a mistake. As the dim torches on the walls began to move, Harry cursed. When they finally came to a stop again, Harry spoke.

"Well, lets pick a door."

They all took up defensive positions before Hermione nudged open one of the doors.

"All Clear. Move ahead."

As the group moved through several more halls, they finally found the room containing prophesies, which now also contained Voldemort and Dumbledore. Hurrying forward behind some shelves, Hermione warded the room against apparition and portkeys, Team 1 moved stealthily towards Dumbledore and Voldemort, who was holding a glass ball in his off hand. Neither Dumbledore or Voldemort were doing much fighting, Voldemort because he didn't want to risk the prophesy, and Dumbledore because he didn't want Voldemort to hear it if it was broken.

"He seems to have taken the prophesy and is attempting to disapparate. Wards are holding." said Harry quietly into the plate.

Harry, taking advantage of the situation, blasted Voldemort into the shelves behind him with a wave of force, sending dozens of glass orbs to the floor, and knocking the prophesy out of Voldemort's hand. The contents of it were lost in the cacophony of voices caused by the many breaking orbs.

"Prophesy eliminated. Dropping wards. We'd better free this bird before he gets angry." Said Harry into his plate, motioning to Hermione to drop the wards. As Voldemort disapparated, Harry continued.

"He's disapparated. We're returning to the Atrium to finish this mess."

Teams 1, joined by Hermione, made their way back to the lifts, and started the seemingly endless trip back up. When they arrived, they found the medic from team 2 patching up Moody, and all the death eaters either dead or incapacitated. As the medic finished healing Moody, Harry called the teams over.

"The Ministry has been secured. Returning to Hogsmeade Station."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Aftermath

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Hogsmeade Station  
Hogsmeade  
13:40

As Harry and Hermione discussed repairing the Hogwarts Express, they were interrupted by a familiar clearing of the throat.

"Hem, Hem!"

Harry looked skyward, and mouthed "Why?" before turning to face Umbridge.

"Is there something we can help you with professor? We are kind of busy at the moment." said Harry, indicating the Hogwarts Express.

"You are to return to the castle to face punishment for recklessly endangering the lives of students, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed.

"Oh, that's rich. This coming from the woman who has students use blood quills to do lines in detention. Oh, yes, Professor, I remember that detention." said Harry, looking at a quickly paling Umbridge.

"Oblivi" started Umbridge in a panicked voice, before finding her wand flying towards Harry, who caught and snapped it.

"Now, that's not very nice. What were you planning to do, memory charm all of us here? Surely even you don't think that highly of your abilities." said Harry before turning to one of the ADA members nearby. "Would you mind having those two Aurors come over here? I'm sure they'll be most interested in our dear Professor's recent behaviour."

Several minutes later, Umbridge was taken to a Ministry holding cell by Aurors, who also took a copy of Harry memory of the events in question.

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Study  
Riddle Manor  
14:00

Voldemort was pacing in his study, unable to remember being this angry before. Somehow, Potter had managed to stop his plans again. AGAIN!

* * *

Saturday, 20 April 1996  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
16:00

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had just explained the prophesy to them, and had shown them the memory of it in his pensive. Harry was frowning.

"I really should have guessed. That question about Voldemort you asked should have given it away. Tell me, when were you planning on letting me in on this prophesy?"

"I was holding off, hoping to give you a chance at a normal childhood." said Dumbledore, as if it answered everything. Harry laughed.

"Dumbledore, that is the most ridiculous reason for something I've ever heard. Me? Have a normal childhood? Are you slow? That notion should have gone out the window during my first year, and if not then, during my second year. I highly suspect that the only way I'd have something even resembling a normal childhood would require me moving to the United States and attending school there under a false name." said Harry, before pausing.

"While we're on the subjects of your delusions, are there really any so-called "blood wards" at Privet Drive, or was I placed there for some other reason? Your 'normal childhood' pipe dream, perhaps?"

"I thought it was for the best for you to grow up in a loving environment away from the fame." said Dumbledore.

Harry gaped like a fish for a few seconds, before regaining the ability to speak and laying into Dumbledore again.

"Loving environment? LOVING ENVIRONMENT? Are you joking? I can't deny it was well away from the fame, possibly as far as it can get. You do realize I was treated as a slave until I was eight, right? After that, I was merely an unpaid servant, the Dursleys too afraid of retaliation to start any conflict. Most children have some sort of room to sleep in. I had a CUPBOARD, Dumbledore, a small cupboard under the stairs, complete with spiders!"

At this point, Hermione started in, having remembered something about blood wards.

"Professor, Harry staying at Privet Drive last summer was an unnecessary risk. Voldemort used HARRY'S blood to regain a body! The wards would let him in without complaint! Please tell me you simply forgot that little fact, and didn't send him back there anyway."

As they discovered more of Dumbledore's pipe dreams, Harry remembered something that had been bothering him for some time.

"Dumbledore, am I correct in assuming that you are my Magical guardian?"

"Yes." said Dumbledore, wondering where he was going with this.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but Gringotts sends you anything regarding my accounts until I am of age, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Dumbledore, you should find a reduction in paperwork come summer. I think It's time I started dealing with the 'real world'. Good Evening." said Harry, before leaving the office, Ron and Hermione hurrying after him, but not finding him when they reached the hall. They eventually found him in the Room of Requirement, blasting wooden targets into tiny splinters, working off the anger he had built up in the office. Ron and Hermione sat back and waited for him to cool off, both somewhat stunned by his revelations about his childhood.

When Harry finally stopped obliterating targets, he sat down between Ron and Hermione.

"I really need to get my act together. I should have asked more questions earlier. I have got to get away from the Dursleys', too. You two want to join me this summer on my jolly quest to leave Privet Drive and go house hunting? I'm sure the Potters, being a rather old family, had more than a small cottage in Godric's Hollow."

* * *

Sunday, 21 April 1996  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:00

Harry was once again in the Headmaster's office. He had cooled down from his rage the day before, and let most of Dumbledore's failings go. He had, after all, been acting on good intentions. However, Harry thought the phrase "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" fit like a well sized glove.

"So, Harry, I find myself without a Defence against the Dark Arts professor yet again. From the performance at the ministry, I'm sure you can teach the subject competently. I'll be frank with you. I am offering the position to you partly to make up for my prior failings with you. However, I would also rather not trust the ministry to install a competent individual, and I have more than enough confidence in your abilities. You would take over the class starting tomorrow, and would continue as normal in the classes that would not be conflicting with the position. For the classes that you would be unable to attend, you can arrange to pick up the work and turn it in on a modified schedule. When teaching, you would have all the responsibilities of a member of staff, and you would be required to attend staff meetings. Will you take the position?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I will. I've found I rather like teaching." said Harry.

"You've been teaching?" asked Dumbledore, mildly surprised.

"Me to know, you to find out, and all that. I expect you'll make an announcement at Dinner?"

"Yes."

Harry started to walk out of the office, before stopping and looking back at Dumbledore.

"I don't have to sit at the staff table do I?"

"No, Harry. Actually, the staff are free to sit wherever they please."

* * *

Sunday, 21 April 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:45

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

After putting up a privacy ward, Harry spoke.

"Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore's found a new Defence professor."

"Who?" asked Hermione, wondering what specimen of Magical Being they would get this time.

"Me. I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourselves until he makes the announcement at dinner. I sense another opportunity to humiliate Malfoy."

"The Board of Governors and the papers will have a field day with this, I'm sure." said Hermione. Ron simply shrugged.

"In other words, the usual."

* * *

Sunday, 21 April 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
17:00

As the school sat in the Great Hall starting on their food, Dumbledore stood and started speaking.

"As you all know, we are once again without a Defence against the Dark Arts professor, due to the recent incarceration of Delores Umbridge for several crimes. I therefore wish to announce that–" said Dumbledore, stopping as the doors to the Hall opened, admitting Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, and a third person Harry didn't recognise.

"Dumbledore, I have found a replacement for the Defence position. Mr. Malfoy here has shown himself to be knowledgeable in the subject."

Dumbledore, twinkling, looked down at Fudge.

"As I reminded Umbridge when she relieved me of my Divination teacher, the ministry can only fill teaching positions if the headmaster is unable to do so. I am glad to announce that I managed to fill the position, even given the rather short time I had to do it. As a matter of fact, I was in the process of announcing that when you came in. Now, where was I? Oh yes. I therefore wish to announce that Mr. Potter has agreed to fill the position until at least the end of term."

Muttering broke out in the hall.

Fudge looked incredulous.

"Potter? Teach Defence? Surely you jest, Dumbledore."

"No, I'm actually completely serious."

"But he's a student! And only a fifth year!"

Harry stood up.

"Your point, Minister? If you doubt my ability to teach, there are at least 50 students between 4th and 7th year who can attest to my abilities in that area. If it's my knowledge of the subject you doubt, given the useless waste you put in the position to prevent us from learning anything in the subject, I have some things for you to think about." Said Harry.

"On Saturday, the Ministry and Hogsmead were attacked by Voldemort. Who contained and ended that situation? Not your Ministry or its vaunted Aurors, Minister. A group of 4th through 7th year students, numbering only slightly less than the attacking death eaters who, by the way, happened to be aided by 3 giants and a troll. Shall I continue with the events at the Ministry?"

"No, you've made your point." said the minister quietly.

* * *

Sunday, 21 April 1996  
Near the stone Gargoyle  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
18:15

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You two continue to the common room. I'll see you there. I just remembered something I need to ask Dumbledore."

As the two set off, he started towards the stone Gargoyle guarding the stairs to the Headmaster's office. As he reached it, he heard a noise behind him and turned around, just managing to dodge a sickly orange jet of light that came from behind a suit of armour. Raising an invisible shield, Harry dodged another spell. Malfoy, seemingly unable to resist gloating or needling Harry, stepped out from behind the suit.

"So, Potter, you thi" started Malfoy, before being petrified and levitated towards Harry, who spoke.

"Malfoy, are you really as stupid as you act? Every time you try to insult me and my friends, you end up humiliated. Every time you try to injure us, you fail. You are arrogant in the extreme. You might be worth something in a fight if you could bring yourself to refrain from gloating in the middle of it. I highly doubt that even "your father" will be able to prevent your expulsion. Now, why don't you join me when I visit the headmaster. I'm sure he'll be very interested in why you attacked a professor."

As Harry levitated Malfoy into his office, Dumbledore looked at Malfoy, then at Harry and raised an eyebrow. As Harry closed the door, he explained.

"He attacked me outside your office. Seems to me it's rather cowardly to attack someone's back from the shadows."

As Harry lowered Malfoy to the ground and ended the spell, Malfoy hurriedly got to his feet and tried to look like the victim. His attempts were put on hold as Harry drew out his memory of the event and Dumbledore brought out his pensive. One thoroughly incriminating memory later, Malfoy resumed his attempts.

"When my father gets word of this, he'll–"

"Have to explain why the son of such an "Upstanding Citizen" knew and attempted to use that spell on a human. A borderline dark spell, I might add, normally used by butchers to skin and prepare animal carcasses." said Dumbledore. "You are to pack your things and report back here within half an hour to return home. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts."

* * *

Sunday, 21 April 1996  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
18:45

Harry entered the common room and made his way to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, Malfoy has been expelled."

"What? Why?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"He attacked my back from the shadows outside Dumbledore's office. As usual, his skills came up short and he was unable to avoid expulsion, having knowingly attacked a professor with a lethal spell."

"Lethal spell?" asked Hermione, looking worried.

"Don't worry, he missed. The spell is usually used by butchers to skin and prepare animal carcasses, from what Dumbledore said."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Professor Potter

* * *

Monday, 22 April 1996  
DADA Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:25

Harry took roll, and stood at the front of the room, looking out at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin 7th years.

"You all know who I am. You can call me Harry, Professor, Professor Potter, or Sir. All except the first still sound a bit odd. Now, I assume that Umbridge left out the practical half of the class with you as well?" At the nods and yeses, he continued. "Well, welcome to the accelerated track for Practical Defence. We have a semester's worth of material to go through in just over a month. You'll have to help me teach, since I've been given no information regarding what you need to learn whatsoever. I've skimmed the first three chapters of your textbook so far, so let's start on…"

* * *

Monday, 22 April 1996  
DADA Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
10:25

Harry was pleased with the progress he had made in his first class. He had the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years next. He would have to see what they had learned from Umbridge.

As ten thirty arrived and he shut the door, he walked to the front of the room and took roll. Setting the roster on his desk, he looked out at the class.

"As you all probably know, I am Harry Potter. I don't mind if you all call me Harry, and Professor Potter still sounds odd. Can anyone tell me what you covered in this class? I was not informed of where you were at in the material."

A Ravenclaw in the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. …? Sorry, I hope to have your names down soon."

"Higgs, Sir. We've covered the whole first year book, leaving out the practical portion."

Harry grimaced. "I was afraid of that. What have you been doing in class since you finished the book?"

"Work for other classes."

"Luckily first year is mostly magical creatures, so you aren't too far behind. Well, let's get to work on the practical portion of the class, shall we?"

* * *

Monday, 22 April 1996  
DADA Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
15:00

Harry was sitting at the desk in the DADA classroom, waiting for students to arrive.

_My Classroom. I'd have never guessed I'd be teaching when this year started._ he thought, as students started to file into the room.

After the last students entered and nine o'clock arrived, Harry stood up. Taking roll, he looked over his peers.

"Well, this is a switch. As this class contains many people who are my friends, and everyone is in my year, I won't object to being called Harry. Professor Potter still sounds more than a bit odd." he said, to a few laughs.

"Now, thanks to the toad who was teaching this class, I have a semester's worth of practical lessons to fit into slightly more than a month. We will be setting a rapid pace, and if you fall behind, ask your friends or myself for help. This will be mostly review of spells that can be on the OWL." Harry paused for a moment. "This is just weird. I'm preparing a class for a test that I still need to take. Anyway, let's start with…"

* * *

Monday, 22 April 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
17:00

Joining Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Harry looked rather tired.

"How'd your first day of class go?" asked Hermione.

"Fine, considering. I had to get the 7th year text from the library to find out what they needed to do. I'm basically winging it, since I got no information about what the 7th years will need to know for NEWTs from anyone. I have to mark and assign homework. I haven't had to discipline anyone yet, thankfully. Tomorrow, I get to see what I should have learned in second year. Still, I find I enjoy it. And, I have a staff meeting to attend in an hour."

* * *

Monday, 22 April 1996  
Staff Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
18:35

Harry had found the staff meeting rather boring. He cornered Snape after the meeting, hoping to clear the air a bit.

"So, Professor Snape, I was wondering why you seem to despise me. I can't recall doing anything to you to warrant it."

"Potter, I personally have nothing against you, and I think you'll find me much more personable in private. I have an image to keep in public, thanks to my role as a spy. If word was to reach certain people that I was less than hostile to you, I would likely find my life expectancy rather shorter. I once did dislike you, thinking you were a carbon copy of James, but that view was destroyed long ago."

"I can understand that. Hopefully, you won't need to have that role much longer."

"I can only hope." agreed Snape.

Harry made his way over to Dumbledore.

"What is going to be arranged for my OWLs? If I have to teach and take OWLs at the same time, there will be a problem."

Dumbledore looked pleased that Harry had noticed this.

"I plan to cover for you that week, Harry. I was going to tell you before you left tonight, but you seem to have beat me to it."

"Ah, good. Thank you for covering, by the way."

"I rarely teach anymore, and this is the first time we've had a full time teacher who was also a student."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – OWLs

* * *

Friday, 24 May 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
9:15

The fifth year students sat in the Great Hall at many individual desks, the tables having been moved to the walls. They were 15 minutes into their written Charms OWL, and Harry was currently confident that he would pass with flying colours. As he moved onto the next question, he was reminded about his charms class in first year.

What is the spell for levitation of an object, and its wand movement?

Harry answered smiling, remembering his use of wandless magic and teaching Hermione to do it as well.

_The spell is 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the wand movement is a 'swish and flick'. I have found that the spell works just as well when you leave out the verbal portion and the wand movement. Of course, when I learned this spell, I had mastered the effect wandlessly years previously._

Moving on, Harry completed the written exam with ten minutes to spare. That afternoon found him taking the practical portion of the exam. He guessed his examiner had probably been born sometime in the late Cretaceous.

"Now, Mr. Potter, if you could just run through some spells for me, just show me what you know."

"With or without wand?" asked Harry. "I can do almost all the spells equally well either way."

Surprised, the examiner noticed his use of 'almost'.

"Almost all?"

"Well, the patronus charm is one I can't seem to do without a wand."

"Well, if you'd like to do the spells without a wand, feel free. I just need to see that you can do the magic, how you do it is not so important." said the examiner.

After Harry had run through the various DADA spells he had learned and several others, the examiner spoke again.

"That was most impressive, Mr. Potter. I've heard tell that you can produce a corporeal patronus, can you demonstrate for me?"

"Certainly, though there are at least 15 others taking their tests today who can as well." said Harry, before taking out his staff in its wand form. Unable to choose between several very happy thoughts, he shrugged and held his wand out. A silver stag, lion, and snake emerged, causing his eyebrows to disappear into his hair. The examiner was equally surprised, as were the rest of those testing.

"Um, that's never happened before. There being three of them, that is. I suppose maybe picking just one happy thought is what limits it."

As the members of the DA and ADA in the room heard this, they too tried thinking multiple happy thoughts. The room was filled with silvery animals, stunned examiners, and grinning students. The examiners took to asking all the students they tested if they could produce a patronus.

* * *

Monday, 22 April 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
13:35

Harry was sitting his History of Magic OWL. As he answered questions about a variety of things, he wondered why the only subject Binns seemed to lecture about was the Goblin rebellions. As Harry neared the end of the exam, he was sure that it could be prescribed as a cure for insomnia.

* * *

Saturday, 1 June 1996  
Hogsmeade Station  
Hogsmeade Village  
10:55

Harry stood with a team of ADA members in grey CUs, explaining the security for the trip to King's Cross. The Ministry, in a fit of efficiency, had managed to arrange for the use of a Muggle diesel locomotive and some coaches, along with a squib crew. The partially rebuilt steam engine was currently sitting on a side track.

As they boarded the train, Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. As the train pulled out of the station, the unusual (to hear in Hogsmeade, that is) two-tone horn of the engine marked the end of an unusual year.

Nodding to ADA members in their grey CUs, Harry made his way along the train until he found Ron and Hermione with Neville and Ginny reading the rear of the train.

"Hermione, did you make the emergency portkeys for your parents?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I don't want to have to worry about them being attacked because of you and us not knowing about it. The portkeys should let them escape. You don't mind if I come with you and help with the wards, do you? I'd like to talk to your parents about the whole ADA thing." said Harry, before turning to the others in the compartment.

"Now, on Wednesday, I plan to use my position as Head of the House Potter to see what properties I own, and what security they have. If any of you want to come with me, I plan to look at these properties if I have them, and decide where to reside. It's likely to become the headquarters for the ADA."

"I'll talk to Gran, but I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." said Neville.

"If Ron can get permission, I can too." said Ginny.

"Of course I'll come." said Hermione.

As they all looked at Ron, he looked up after a moment of silence.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'll come."

"Okay. Meet me outside Gringotts around 11 on Wednesday, then."

* * *

Saturday, 1 June 1996  
Platform 9 ¾  
King's Cross Station  
14:00

The Express pulled into the station. As the ADA got off and made their way off the platform, they changed their CUs to the normal green style, drawing only cursory glances from the Muggles, who assumed that they were in the Armed Forces, the effect helped along by the ADA choosing rank markings that were very similar those of the British army.

* * *

Saturday, 1 June 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
14:55

Voldemort was _still_ trying to make a new plan. A Potter-Proof plan. Unfortunately, the only plans he could think of that were Potter-Proof were the ones that didn't involve doing anything.

"Damn you, Harry Potter!" yelled Voldemort.


	15. Ending Notes

Author's Notes:

* * *

Yes, the first four years will be written. I started laying framework for the first five, and have bits and pieces of the first four years written, along with much of Year 6. What amazes me is that I wrote this entire thing without a single reference the Hitchhikers Guide.

This is the non-beta'd, non-fluffed out and descriptive version. I will replace chapters with the new versions if I add things. The plot will not be changed, so re-reading is purely optional. If you spot any errors, feel free to tell me so I can correct them. I try to proofread, and I usually do fairly well, but I sometimes miss the invisible q that my keyboard forgot to type.

Credit for the amusement provided by "Nooooobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" goes to Monty Python. Go on, fetch the comfy chair and poke her with the cushions.

And finally, yes, the names of reporters for the Daily Prophet are anagrams:

Sapyree Shaisog -- Hearsay Gossip  
Hal Strufth -- Half Truths  
Salli Enstoness -- Sensation Sells

and some that I have for the next instalment:

Jaime Slowrunolly -- Yellow Journalism  
Tommi Franionis -- Misinformation  
Sean Bredealhat -- Three Bean Salad


End file.
